Defiant eine Reise
by Hope K
Summary: Ein Gefängnisausbruch, eine unerwartete Begegnung, ein Raumschiff, Elementals, Kopfgeldjäger und jede Menge Überraschungen. Rated M um sicher zu gehen - es ist schließlich meine erste Geschichte. Es gibt sie auch in Englisch unter "Defiant"
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I do not own anything

**D E F I A N T**

**BUCH I**

**I.**

‚Risianische Grippe! Ausgerechnet risianische Grippe! Konnte sie nicht einfach die einheimische Variante bekommen wie jeder andere auch? Nein, mit Kleinigkeiten geb ich mich doch gar nicht erst ab.' Hope seufzte. Sie war nie krank und warum es sie diesmal erwischte, wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf. Daß der Arzt ihr gesagt hatte, daß er noch nie so eine milde Variante dieser Krankheit, die in 30 der Fälle tödlich war, gesehen hatte, war ihr kein Trost. Schon in der Früh hatte sie sich nicht besonders gut gefühlt, das aber auf den Arbeitsstreß der letzten Tage geschoben.

Sie war Software- und Computertechnikingenieurin und in den letzten Tagen war sie einem Computervirus auf der Spur, der in völlig unberechenbaren Zeitabständen die Stromversorgung der Stadt partiell lahm legte. Immer betraf es einen anderen Bezirk und kein Ausfall dauerte länger als 10 Minuten. Das reichte allerdings, um sensible Systeme durcheinander zu bringen. Alarmanlagen, Sicherheitssysteme.

Bislang war der Bezirk, in dem das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis lag, noch nicht betroffen gewesen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn sie diesen verflixten Virus nicht bald fand und eliminierte. Sie mochte sich die Konsequenzen gar nicht erst vorzustellen. Das Gefängnis war eines der ältesten HSGs des Quadranten und bis dort die Notstromversorgung anlief konnte wer weiß was geschehen. Noch dazu wohnte sie im genau daran angrenzenden Bezirk - von ihrem Balkon aus konnte sie die Wachtürme sehen.

Als sie in der Softwarefirma anfing konnte sie sich keine Wohnung in einer besseren Gegend leisten und irgendwie hatte sie sich dann an die kleine Wohnung gewöhnt. Vor allem an den großen Balkon, auf dem sie jede Menge Blumen, Kräuter und sogar ein wenig Gemüse zog. Das bot ihr den notwendigen Ausgleich zu ihrer Arbeit die sie dazu zwang, jeden Tag 10 oder mehr Stunden im 3. UG der Softwarefirma oder in dem geschlossenen Hangar, in dem der Prototyp eines neuen Raumschifftyps gebaut wurde, zu verbringen.

Der pfeifende Wasserkocher, ein Relikt, das sie von ihrer Heimat mitgebracht hatte und von dem sie sich einfach nicht trennen konnte, riß sie aus ihren Grübeleien.

Die Medikamente, die ihr der Arzt mitgegeben hatte, halfen zwar ein wenig gegen die Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, aber der Tee würde ihre Laune beträchtlich verbessern. Es war eine alte Tradition in ihrer Familie, dass bei jedem Kummer und bei fast jeder Krankheit Tee getrunken wurde. Das musste bis auf ihre englischen Urahnen zurückgehen. Sie hatten auf Terra gelebt und ihre Vorfahren waren bei den ersten, die es in den Weltraum zog. Allerdings hatte sie sich nie daran gewöhnen können, Milch in ihren Tee zu gießen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran schüttelte sie sich. Davon abgesehen war diese traurige Entschuldigung von Milch, die man hier bekam, ohnehin kaum mit der aus ihrer Kindheit auf Aurelius III zu vergleichen. Ein Agrarplanet, auf dem es vor tierischem und pflanzlichem Leben nur so wimmelte.

Der Planet war wunderschön, aber das war ihr nie genug gewesen. Sie wollte andere Planten sehen, Abenteuer erleben und da Computer und ihr Innenleben sie schon als Kind so sehr begeistert hatten, dass sie über Schaltplänen und Programmen völlig vergaß, mit ihren Freunden draußen zu spielen, war es nur einlogischer Schritt, auf der technischen Universität von Karolos V zu studieren. Sie schloß sämtliche Fächer summa cum laude ab und die Softwarefirmen rissen sich um sie.

Und so war sie hier gelandet. Auf diesem kleinen Planeten, der das Zentrum der Computer­technologie der gesamten Galaxie war. Ihr Augenblickliches Projekt bestand aus der Entwicklung eines völlig neuen Raumschifftyps. Fertig gestellt würde es das beste Raumschiff aller Zeiten sein. Es würde schneller sein durch den Warpantrieb, es würde unsichtbar sein durch Tarntechnologie und es würde noch eine ganz Menge mehr technischer Neuentwicklungen haben, die die Raumfahrt schneller, sicherer und einfacher machen würde. Der Warpantrieb war bereits funktionstüchtig und sie hatte gerade einen großen Fortschritt bei der Entwicklung der Tarntechnologie gemacht, als die Stromausfälle anfingen. Und so war eines morgens ihr Vorgesetzter vor ihr gestanden und hatte sie vorübergehend von ihrem Projekt abgezogen, da sie die einzige zu sein schien der er zutraute, diesen Virus zu finden.

Und jetzt lag sie zu Hause und konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Mitarbeiter, die ihrem Team zugeteilt waren, auch ohne sie zurecht kamen. Obwohl sie das ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte. Sie hatte sich schon fast bis zum Ursprung des Sabotageprogrammes vorgearbeitet und trotz des Fiebers noch versucht, weiter zu machen. Aber sogar ihr Boss, der normalerweise niemanden so leicht nach Hause schickte, hatte eingesehen, dass sie in diesem Zustand möglicherweise alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Sie hatte vor, von zu Hause aus an dem Problem weiter zu arbeiten. Sobald sie nicht mehr so müde war. Und ihr nicht mehr jeder einzelne Knochen weh tat.

Sie gähnte, nahm ihre Tasse Tee und schlurfte ins Schlafzimmer. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer kroch sie ins Bett, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, genoß deren Kühle und nippte langsam an ihrem Tee. Sie war jetzt müde genug, um trotz der Glieder- und Kopfschmerzen schlafen zu können. Nachdem sie die Teetasse auf den Boden gestellt hatte kuschelte sie sich in ihre Polster und entspannte sich.

Als sie das laute Rumpeln hörte, war sie sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob es zu ihrem Traum gehörte (sie wurde von einem Computer mit dessen Bauteilen beworfen, weil sie ihn mit der Grippe angesteckt hatte?!) oder real war. Als sie das Geräusch noch einmal hörte wurde sie endgültig wach und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es fast Mitternacht war. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser und war direkt froh, dass das Geräusch sie aus ihrem verrückten Traum gerissen hatte. Neugierig machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Fenster, konnte allerdings nichts sehen. Eigentlich war das Geräusch auch eher vom Balkon gekommen und so ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Licht 10 auf dem Balkon" wies sie den Hauscomputer an. Angst, dass draußen eine Gefahr lauern könnte, hatte sie nicht - das „Glas" war eigentlich durchsichtiges Aluminium, wie es auch auf Raumschiffen verwendet wurde und sie hatte außerdem ein Gitter aus Duranium anbringen lassen. Sie hatte ihre ganze erste Prämie für diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausgegeben, aber das war es wert. So konnte sie in ihrer geliebten Wohnung bleiben und sich trotz der Nähe zum Gefängnis sicher fühlen.

Als sie die Scheibe erreichte sah sie, dass ein Großteil der Blumentöpfe umgeworfen und einige davon zerbrochen waren. Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte schon alles für die neuen Pflanzen vorbereitet und jetzt war die ganze Mühe umsonst gewesen! Aber was hatte das Chaos verursacht? Während sie noch an ihrer Unterlippe kaute und überlegte, ob sie nach draußen gehen sollte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung im hinteren Teil des Balkons. Sie hatte dort einen großen, immergrünen Strauch stehen, dessen Blätter das Licht nicht bis in die Ecke fallen ließ, wo die Schattenpflanzen wuchsen.

„Verdammt, für eine Katze ist das zu groß." Während sie noch ratlos nach draußen starrte hörte sie die Alarmsirenen aus dem Gefängnis. Ein Ausbruch? Wahrscheinlich war, während sie schlief, der Strom wieder ausgefallen und diesmal genau dort. Aber ihre Wohnung lag im 5. Stock, wer sollte schon hier heraufkommen? Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte - die Cops rufen, einfach wieder ins Bett gehen und die Angelegenheit vergessen, bis sie fit genug war, das Chaos da draußen zu beseitigen? Nach draußen zu gehen war keine Option mehr- dafür hatte sie jetzt doch zu viel Angst, obwohl sie sich für ihre Feigheit selbst schimpfte. „5. Stock und sie hat Angst vorm „schwarzen Mann". Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Fehlt ja nur noch, dass du nach Mami heulst!".

Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte schon wieder ins Bett gehen, als sie die Bewegung erneut sah. Und diesmal kam - was immer da draußen war - näher zu Türe. Sie starrte gebannt nach draußen - vor lauter Aufregung hielt sie den Atem an und merkte es erst, als ein Hustenanfall sie schüttelte. „Wenn das keine Fieberhalluzination ist, dann ist da draußen tatsächlich jemand auf meinem Balkon. Auch, wenn es eigentlich unmöglich ist." Das Licht auf dem Balkon war nur schwach und so hatte sich die Gestalt fast bis zur Türe geschleppt, bis sie endlich Einzelheiten erkennen konnte.

Ein Mann, groß, muskulös, glatt rasierter Kopf. Die Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen und so wie es aussah, war er verletzt, auch wenn die Wunde wie es schien aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie noch immer wie gebannt nach draußen starrte und nicht schon längst die SiPo verständigt hatte, als der Mann den Kopf hob und ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Der Mann starrte sie aus silbernen Augen an und sie hatte das Gefühl, er könne damit bis in ihr Innerstes sehen.

„Hol die SiPo", befahl sie sich selbst. „Sofort! Mach jetzt bloß nichts Unüberlegtes!". Aber es war schon zu spät. Sie hatte den Computer bereits angewiesen, das Licht am Balkon zu löschen sowie das Schloß zu entriegeln und die Hand nach dem mechanischen Schloß ausgestreckt. Irgend etwas in diesen Augen versicherte ihr, dass sie das Richtige tat. Daß sie nicht in Gefahr war. Ein letzter Zweifel ließ sie kurz innehalten. Sie musste dieses Schloß nicht aufmachen. Sie musste ihm nicht helfen. Vielmehr - sie durfte es doch gar nicht. Sie würde alles auf Spiel setzten für ein Gefühl aus dem Bauch heraus! War ihr Instinkt völlig übergeschnappt? Wo war ihre Vernunft geblieben? Mit einer raschen Bewegung, damit sie sich nicht doch noch anders entscheiden konnte, entriegelte sie die Türe.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Der Mann war wieder zusammengesunken und mit zwei raschen Schritten war sie bei ihm. Sie versuchte, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. „Verdammt, wie viel wiegt dieser Mann?" Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und ihre Knie zitterten als sie ihn endlich so weit herumgedreht hatte, dass sie ihn leichter nach drinnen ziehen konnte. Auch wenn sie nicht so von der Grippe geschwächt gewesen wäre hätte sie Mühe gehabt, den leblosen Körper zu bewegen. Sie stemmte ihre Füße fest auf den Boden und lehnte sich nach hinten und so konnte sie ihn dann doch mühsam und mit vielen Pausen, in denen ihr vor lauter Husten die Augen tränten, ins Wohnzimmer schleifen.

Sie war froh, als sie die Tür wieder verriegelt hatte - die nächtlichen Temperaturen auf Sinus waren selbst am Ende der kalten Jahreszeit noch sehr niedrig - nicht selten sanken sie weit unter den Gefrierpunkt. Trotz der Plackerei hatte sie nun Schüttelfrost. „Ich werde noch an Lungenentzündung sterben, wenn ich so weiter mache. Wenn ich nicht vorher von der Sipo erschossen werde. Oder der Kerl mich umbringt. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Verdammt!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und prompt wurde ihr schwindlig.

Und sie musste sich diese Selbstgespräche abgewöhnen. „ OK- du hast dir die Suppe eingebrockt, also löffle sie jetzt auch aus."

Sie kniete sich neben den Mann und versuchte zu entscheiden, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Die Wunde auf seinem Rücken sah ernst aus, er war immer noch bewusstlos und sie war sicher, dass er eine ganze Menge Blut verloren hatte. „Ich kann ja wohl schlecht einen Arzt rufen, der dich verbindet hm? Ich hoffe nur, du überlebst meine Erste-Hilfe-Künste", sagte sie zu dem Fremden. 'Eigentlich sieht er nicht wirklich gefährlich aus', dachte sie, 'aber das tun schlafende Raubkatzen schließlich auch nicht.'

Ein greller Lichtschein, der durch die Balkontüre fiel, ließ sie aufsehen. Sie war froh, dass die Helikopterbesatzung nicht sehen konnte, wie sie mit dem Sträfling hinter der Couch kauerte. „Sie werden garantiert bald die Häuser hier durchsuchen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich dich verstecken soll" flüsterte sie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während ihre Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer wurden und sie eigentlich nur noch eine Tablette nehmen und ins Bett gehen wollte. Am nächsten Tag würde sie dann aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein verrückter Fiebertraum gewesen.

Aber nein - so viel Glück hatte sie nicht. Als sie wieder aufsah blickte sie direkt in die Augen des Sträflings, der jetzt eine Waffe in der Hand hatte. Eine böse aussehende, anscheinend selbst gemachte Klinge. Sie schluckte und musste zweimal ansetzen, um einen Satz herauszubringen. „Wenn du mich jetzt tötest, dann haben sie dich in Null Komma nichts. Wenn ich dich der SiPo hätte ausliefern wollen, dann hätte ich mir die Mühe sparen können, dich hier herein zu schleppen. Das Schlimmste, das ich dir antun könnte, wäre dich mit der Risianischen Grippe anzustecken. Also pack das Messer weg und hilf mir lieber, dich zu verstecken. Sie werden bald da sein. Du musst mir jetzt einfach vertrauen." brachte sie mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein heraus, als sie eigentlich verspürte.

Er starrte sie noch eine Weile an und steckte dann das Messer tatsächlich zurück in seinen Gürtel. „Wieso?" krächzte er.

„Wieso was? Wieso ich dir helfe? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es richtig ist, was ich tue. Da ist irgendetwas an dir - ich kann es nicht erklären. Bring mich nicht dazu meine Meinung zu ändern indem du das Messer noch mal rausholst!" Sie wurde ungeduldig.

In diesem Augenblick hörte sie, wie in ihrem Haus Stimmen laut wurden. Die Suchtrupps waren schneller, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Jetzt aber schnell." Sie half ihm auf die Beine und schleppte ihn mehr als er ging ins Schlafzimmer. „Los- unter die Decken und rühr dich bloß nicht - egal, was passiert." Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß selbst, dass das kein besonders originelles Versteck ist. Aber es ist nun mal das einzige, das mir einfällt. Ich bin krank - du kannst von mir keine Höchstleistungen erwarten." Sie häufte noch ein paar Polster über ihn und als sie sich ihr Werk ansah konnte sie nicht anders als ihm Recht zu geben.

Sie sah im Wohnzimmer nach, ob nichts ihren „Besucher" hindeutete und nachdem sie keinerlei verräterische Spuren entdecken konnte setzte sie sich auf die Couch, um auf die Ankunft der SiPo zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an der Türe läutete. Sie war froh, dass durch die Anstrengung, den Fremden hereinzuziehen, ihr Fieber wieder gestiegen war - sie musste grauenhaft aussehen - bei ihrem Anblick würde die Sipo wahrscheinlich keinen Augenblick daran zweifeln, dass sie die ganze Zeit schlafend im Bett gelegen und von dem ganzen Aufruhr nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Sie öffnete die Türe und stand drei schwer bewaffneten SiPos gegenüber, hinter ihnen hechelten und knurrten zwei Hellhounds - grauenerregende hundeähnliche Kreaturen. „Officers, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Miss, es gab einen Stromausfall im HSG und es konnten Gefangene fliehen. Es wäre möglich, dass einer von ihnen sich in diesem Haus befindet. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, uns kurz in Ihre Wohnung zu lassen? Ist Ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

Hope wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte und so hustete sie erst einmal mitleiderregend. Nach Luft ringend und mit wässrigen Augen hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest. Daß dies die richtige Taktik gewesen war sah sie, als die Polizisten zwei Schritte zurück traten.

„Tut mir leid" keuchte sie „ich hab diese verdammte Risianische Grippe und sie wissen ja wie fertig die einen macht." Demonstrativ bekam sie noch einen Hustenanfall. „Natürlich können Sie hereinkommen, auch wenn ich Ihnen versichern kann, dass das nicht notwenig ist. Meine Fenster sind aus durchsichtigem Aluminium und davor hab ich ein Duraniumgitter. Da kommt niemand rein."

Die Polizisten wussten um die Gefährlichkeit der Risianischen Grippe und wollten nicht wirklich in die Wohnung. „Woher haben Sie das Duranium und das Aluminium? Das sind keine Sachen, die man überall bekommt."

„Ich bin Chef der Forschungsabteilung bei Compsyn" antwortete Hope, griff in ihre Handtasche und gab ihm ihren Ausweis.

Mit einem Nicken gab er ihn ihr zurück. Compsyn-Leute in dieser Position waren mit Respekt zu behandeln, da verstand die Company keinen Spaß. Er wusste nicht recht was er machen sollte - die Vorschriften besagten, dass er einen Rundgang durch ihre Wohnung machen musste, aber andererseits war sie ein hohes Tier bei Compsyn. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall löste das Problem für ihn.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Miss?"

Gut, Zeit, etwas Autorität zu zeigen: „Ich bin krank, nicht tot. Wenn jemand bei mir in der Wohnung wäre, dann wüsste ich das." Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie Angst, es übertrieben zu haben aber der Polizist nickte erneut und gab ihr dann seine Karte.

„Zögern Sie nicht uns anzurufen, falls Ihnen etwas auffallen sollte. Gute Besserung, Miss." Und damit machten sie kehrt und verschwanden.

Hope konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen - sie hatte es geschafft. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer lehnte sie sich an die Türe. Sie hatte es nicht nur geschafft, sie hatte auch zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben das Gesetz gebrochen. Sie hatte einem entflohenen Sträfling geholfen und sie würden sie nicht mehr so respektvoll behandeln wenn sie das erst herausbekamen.

„Du steckst ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten, Hope" seufzte sie und schleppte sich ins Schlafzimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Der Weg ins Schlafzimmer erschien ihr endlos und als sie es endlich zu ihrem Bett geschafft hatte fiel sie mit dem Gesicht voran darauf. Sie fand gerade noch Kraft genug die Decken vom Kopf des Fremden zu ziehen, damit dieser nicht erstickte, sich selbst zuzudecken schaffte sie nicht mehr. _'Spielt keine Rolle - mir ist ohnehin viel zu heiß.'_

Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie schüttelte. „Niemand da" lallte sie, drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Doch diese Hand hörte einfach nicht auf sie zu schütteln. „Aufhören! Ich bin müde, ich bin krank, ich will nicht" maulte sie in ihre Polster. Eine raue Stimme nahe ihrem Ohr schreckte sie auf.

„Sieh mich an", befahl diese Stimme.

„Ich hab dich gerettet, ich hab dich versteckt, was willst du noch?" jammerte sie.

„Mach schon, sieh mich an. Du bist noch nicht fertig. Danach kannst du schlafen."

Von der ganzen Schüttlerei war sie wieder munter geworden und um die Tortur endlich zu beenden öffnete sie ihre Augen und drehte sich um. Und wieder war sie fasziniert - sie hatte niemals zuvor solche Augen gesehen.

„Wenn du die Kugel nicht rausholst, dann wachst du morgen neben einer Leiche auf. Und das ist etwas, das du ganz bestimmt nicht willst, glaub mir."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. WAS wollte er von ihr? Sie konnte doch nicht mal Blut sehen, geschweige denn, eine Kugel aus einem Körper holen. Sie bekam ja schon Zustände wenn sie nur daran dachte. Und das sagte sie ihm auch. In aller Deutlichkeit.

Bevor sie den Kopf wieder in ihrem Polster vergraben konnte hatte er ihr Kinn in die Hand genommen und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. "Mach fertig, was du angefangen hast. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und sein Blick fest aber sie konnte sehen, dass er starke Schmerzen hatte. Sie musste ihm wirklich helfen und so ergab sie sich seufzend in ihr Schicksal „OK, sag mir, was ich tun soll. Du wirst mir dabei helfen müssen."

Während sie sein Shirt aufschnitt und das Blut von seinem Rücken wischte versuchte sie, sich alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er ihr erklärt hatte. Mit einer Pinzette in der Hand starrte sie auf die Wunde und konnte sich nicht überwinden, endlich anzufangen.

„Was ist los? Hol sie einfach raus aus mir."

„Einfach herausholen? Sehr lustig. Ich verdiene mir meinen Lebensunterhalt nicht damit anderen Leuten in deren Rücken herumzustochern. Ich kann das nicht. Ich werde dir wehtun. Und das will ich nicht" schluchzte sie, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und versuchte sie zu beruhigen „Tief durchatmen, Babe. Du kannst es nicht schlimmer machen, als es schon ist. Und die Schmerzen werden nicht schlimmer werden, als sie schon sind. Jetzt musst du mir vertrauen, OK?"

Sie nickte „OK, ich fange jetzt an. Ich kann das" versuchte sie sich selbst zu versichern. Und ließ die Pinzette wieder sinken. Sie wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass sie es wirklich nicht konnte als sie merkte, dass er wieder bewusstlos geworden war. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. „Natürlich kannst du das" machte sie sich selbst Mut „Kann auch nicht schwieriger sein, als einen Warpkern zu konstruieren, oder?"

Und sie fing tatsächlich an nach dem Projektil zu suchen. Und weil es die ganze Sache leichter für sie machte erzählte sie ihm währenddessen ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte. Er war ja schließlich bewusstlos und bekam nicht mit, was sie so alles erzählte.

Sie war kurz davor wieder aufzugeben, als sie das Projektil endlich fand. Festzustellen ob es ganz war, damit keine Splitter mehr in der Wunde waren war schon mehr nach ihrem Geschmack … das Ding war schließlich aus Metall und damit kannte sie sich aus. Die Wunde reinigen und versorgen war danach schnell erledigt und erleichtert wischte sie einfach alles auf den Boden, was noch an Erste Hilfe Utensilien auf dem Bett lag.

Sie war sicher, dass ihr Fieber mittlerweile gefährlich hoch war, aber das Adrenalin, das sie die ganze Zeit über aufrecht gehalten hatte, baute sich schnell ab. Sie war einfach zu erledigt um noch in die Küche zu gehen und ihre Medizin zu nehmen und so ließ sie sich einfach aufs Bett fallen und hoffte das Beste.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Obwohl sie so müde war schlief sie schlecht. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, sämtliche Knochen taten weh und sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Außerdem stand dieses verflixte Bett keinen Augenblick still, ständig drehte es sich im Kreis und schwankte hin und her.

Und dann war da diese Stimme, die sie dazu überreden wollte etwas zu trinken. Sie konnte kaum ihre Augen öffnen, wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben. Aber zu der Stimme gesellte sich eine Hand die ihren Kopf festhielt und ihr eine Tasse an die Lippen drückte. Um endlich wieder schlafen zu können öffnete sie den Mund und nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte absolut widerlich und sie versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen, aber die Hand in ihrem Nacken ließ ihr dazu keine Chance.

„Komm schon, trink das und dann laß ich dich in Ruhe. Bitte."

‚_Bitte, hm? Nur weil du „bitte" sagen kannst soll ich mich vergiften lassen? Niemals.'_ Sie versuchte wieder, sich gegen die Hand, die ihr die Tasse an den Mund hielt zu wehren, hatte aber keine Chance. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so schlecht, dass es ihr im Grunde auch egal war. Sollte er sie doch vergiften. Schlimmer konnte es ihr dann auch nicht gehen. Und so würgte sie den Rest der Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Überraschend sanft wurde sie wieder auf das Kissen gelegt. Der nasse, kalte Waschlappen auf ihrer Stirn fühlte sich gut an und sie döste wieder ein. Als sie das nächste mal munter wurde fühlte sich sie besser._ ‚Kein Gift … Medizin'_ - sie grinste fast als sie daran dachte, wie dumm sie gewesen war. Der Sträfling musste ihre Medizin gefunden und sie ihr gegeben haben.

‚_Halt, Moment - der Sträfling!'_ Jetzt war sie ganz munter. Sie hatte einem Sträfling geholfen - ihn vor der Polizei versteckt - das Gesetz gebrochen. Sie versuchte, schnell aufzustehen und wurde mit einem üblen Schwindelanfall belohnt.

„He, nicht so schnell" eine Hand packte sie und hielt sie fest. „Du warst ganz schön krank und solltest noch nicht alleine aufstehen. Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt schon so weit bist." Er half ihr zurück ins Bett und setzte sich in den Stuhl, der daneben stand.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin zum 1. mal krank und niemand hat mir gesagt, wie lang man leiden muß, bevor man sich wieder besser fühlen darf."

Der Mann grinste „Klugscheißer, hm? Hier, eine Tablette ist noch übrig und du solltest sie nehmen, auch wenn es dir besser geht."

Hope schluckte die Tablette und konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Es war das erste mal, dass sie einen richtigen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. Seine Augen waren von Brillen bedeckt, er war frisch rasiert. Sie mochte sein Gesicht, auch wenn ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie seine Augen hätte sehen können. Er war groß, gut gebaut, jede Menge Muskeln, breite Schultern, ein paar Narben, gebräunte Haut. Und er grinste unverschämt.

„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Sie wurde knallrot, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „In der Tat, bis jetzt habe ich ja außer deinem Rücken noch nicht viel von dir gesehen. Wie geht es Dir? Was ist mit deiner Verletzung? Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht noch mehr kaputt gemacht, als schon war? Tut mir leid, dass ich dein Shirt zerschnitten habe."

„Redest du immer so viel? Und so schnell? Du solltest zwischendurch mal Luft holen." Er schien außerordentlich amüsiert.

Hope zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen - der Mistkerl lachte sie aus!

Er lachte. Ein Lachen, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam. „He, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Also: es geht mir gut, die Wunde verheilt, nein, es war ohnehin zerrissen und dreckig. Hab ich was vergessen? Oh ja … ich bin Riddick." Er sah sie forschend an, gespannt auf ihre Reaktion auf seinen Namen; die Menschen, die seinen Namen schon gehört hatten, reagierten zumeist mit Angst. Zumindest wenn sie wussten, was gut für sie war.

„Riddick? DER Riddick? Richard B.?"

Er nickte und beobachtete sie.

„Sie haben über dich berichtet, als sie dich hier her gebracht haben. Mörder, entflohener Sträfling und noch ein paar andere Sachen, die ich vergessen habe. Du siehst nicht aus wie der verrückte Killer, als den sie dich beschrieben haben. Oh, ich bin Hope."

Er war überrascht, dass sie so absolut keine Furcht vor ihm hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm das das letzte mal passiert war. „Ich weiß, du hast es mir gesagt, als du mir die Kugel rausgeholt hast. Und wie sehe ich deiner Meinung nach aus? Davon abgesehen siehst du auch nicht gerade wie eine Wissenschaftlerin aus."

Und da war dieses Grinsen wieder. _‚Selbstgefälliger Mistkerl! Das ist doch unglaublich! Er war die ganze Zeit über wach und jetzt lacht er über mich!'_ Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde sie. „Untersteh dich und lach mich aus!" schrie sie ihn an „Ich schlepp dich rein, versteck dich, breche das Gesetz, hole die Kugel aus dir raus, riskiere meine Gesundheit um dir zu helfen und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun als mich auszulachen? Wer zum Teufel denkst du, dass du bist!"

Sie stand jetzt vor ihm, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Der ganze Ausbruch wäre allerdings beeindruckender gewesen, wenn ihr nicht schon wieder so schwindlig geworden wäre. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und nur Riddicks schneller Griff verhinderte, dass sie der Länge nach am Boden aufschlug.

„Du hast Mut, das muß man dir lassen. Nicht viele würden es wagen mir so entgegen zu treten. Und noch weniger würden danach noch leben." Sie zitterte immer noch vor Zorn als er sie auf dem Bett absetzte. „Erzähl mir, warum du keine Angst vor mir hast."

„Jetzt bin ich verwirrt - willst du mich nun beleidigen oder bedrohen?"

Riddick knurrte nur und Hope merkte, dass sie es übertrieb. „Ist es wirklich so seltsam, dass jemand keine Angst vor dir hat?"

„Jedenfalls niemand mit deiner Statur."

„He, ich bin kein Zwerg!"

„Nein" grinste Riddick „eher eine Pygmäe", warf sie sich über die Schulter und ging Richtung Küche. „Du solltest etwas essen."

Hope kicherte; sie war froh, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen sich wieder abgebaut hatte.

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er Suppe aufwärmte. Sie konnte nicht anders als den Mann zu mögen. Ja, er war gefährlich und Angst einflößend aber da war noch etwas. Sie konnte eine Art Verbindung zwischen ihnen fühlen, als würden sie sich kennen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Riddick es spüren konnte.

„Du starrst schon wieder" zog er sie auf, während er zwei Teller mit Suppe auf den Küchentisch stellte.

„Wie machst du das? Im einen Augenblick bringst du mich zum lachen, im anderen Augenblick möchte ich dich erwürgen?" murmelte sie. Und natürlich hatte er sie auch gehört.

„Ich bin eben ein Mann mit vielen Talenten. Jetzt iß und stell keine Fragen mehr."

Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit schweigend, es wäre aber nicht Hope gewesen, wenn sie lange still hätte bleiben können.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Hast du schon Pläne gemacht?"

„Ich werde noch ein paar Tage abwarten und dann den Planeten verlassen."

„Du sagst das, als ob das so einfach wäre. Der Raumhafen ist garantiert so lange gesperrt, bis sie euch alle erwischt haben und wo willst du überhaupt ein Raumschiff herbekommen?" Der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, gefiel ihr gar nicht. „Was? Ich hab keines!"

„Doch, hast du. Du arbeitest an einem, oder?"

Hope schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein Prototyp und du kannst es nicht haben. Woher weißt du überhaupt davon? Es ist streng geheim und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe."

„So, du bist also sicher, hm?" Riddick lächelte fast über den bösen Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte. „Du hast eine Mail bekommen."

„Ich habe also eine Mail bekommen?! Und du fandest es nicht der Mühe wert, mir das zu sagen? Und wieso liest du überhaupt meine Mails?" Sie war stinksauer.

„Beruhige dich, Hope. Es war notwendig. Ich kann schlecht zulassen, dass beunruhigte Arbeitskollegen hier herumschnüffeln nur weil du deine Mails nicht beantwortest."

Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ja, sie würde ihn erwürgen. Definitiv. Gleich, nachdem sie ein paar Antworten bekommen hatte. „Könntest Du mir wenigstens sagen, was drin stand?" Hatte sie wirklich erst vor ein paar Minuten gedacht, dass sie ihn mochte? So ein Mistkerl! „Ich denke, ich hab genug für dich getan, Zeit für dich zu gehen. Du kannst bleiben bis es richtig dunkel ist, aber dann verschwindest du. Und auf gar keinen Fall bekommst du mein Schiff. Nur über meine Leiche. Verstanden?"

Riddick saß völlig bewegungslos da und sah sie ungerührt an. Als sie ihre Rede beendet hatte beugte er sich zu ihr vor, seine Stimme war so kalt wie seine Augen. "Wie gesagt … ganz schön mutig. Aber wir können darüber reden. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht vorhatte, dich zu töten."

Hope hatte genug. „Tu, was du tun mußt - ich geh jetzt jedenfalls wieder ins Bett". Sie stand auf und war gerade zwei Schritte weit gekommen als ihr einfiel, dass er ihr immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, was in der Mail stand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und in genau diesem Augenblick fiel das Licht aus.

Mit Licht hätte sie den Türrahmen vielleicht noch rechtzeitig gesehen, aber so hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance und prallte mit voller Wucht dagegen. Sie wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was ihr mehr weh tat - ihr Kopf oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon wieder vor ihm zum Affen gemacht hatte. 'Starker Abgang, Hope, das muß man dir lassen', knurrte sie vor sich hin. Sie hörte, wie er leise in sich hinein lachte und das machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Grober Fehler; man sollte immer in die Richtung sehen, in die man sich bewegt."

Hope würdigte diesen Satz mit keiner Antwort und versuchte, sich ihren Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu erfühlen. Sie hatte weder gehört wie er aufgestanden war, noch wie er zu ihr ging und sie schrie überrascht auf, als er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie mit sich zog.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir den Schädel einschlägst, bevor ich dich umbringen kann, oder?" zog er sie auf.

„Hmpf" war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Wäre es wirklich so furchtbar, wenn du mir das Schiff geben würdest? Du könntest dir ja einfach ein neues Spielzeug bauen."

'Spielzeug?' hatte sie richtig gehört? Unglaublich, wie dieser Mann sie in Rage bringen konnte. „SPIELZEUG?" fauchte sie ihn an. „Du nennst mein Schiff ein ‚Spielzeug'? Du weißt nichts über dieses Raumschiff und nennst es ein SPIELZEUG! Dieses ‚Spielzeug' bringt dich schneller und sicherer überall hin als jedes andere Raumschiff. Und niemand würde es dabei entdecken können, weil es eine Tarnvorrichtung hat. Ganz abgesehen von dem sprachaktivierten Computer, den neuartigen Sensoren, dem Replikator und den anderen Sachen, die ich entwickelt habe. Du bist eines solchen Schiffes doch gar nicht würdig!" Hope konnte sein Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht sehen, seine Augen allerdings schon; sie leuchteten wie Katzenaugen. „Und glaub keinen Augenblick lang, dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, es dir doch zu geben." Sie war viel zu wütend, um den Ausdruck in seinen Augen deuten zu können.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Wir reden später darüber. Du kannst kaum stehen und es macht keinen Spaß mit jemanden zu streiten, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann." Er war nicht verärgert; in Wahrheit hatte er schon seit langem keinen solchen Spaß mehr gehabt. „Geh jetzt ins Bett, Pygmäe."

Gut, das war noch etwas, worüber sie reden mussten. Morgen.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Hope wurde munter, weil sie so entsetzlich fror. „Computer - Licht." Nichts „Computer -Licht an!" Nichts. Verdammt, der Strom konnte doch nicht noch immer weg sein.

„Kein Licht, keine Heizung, kein Strom. Es wird hier drinnen bald noch viel kälter werden" hörte sie Riddick neben sich.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ich geschlafen habe? Wie lange ist der Strom wohl schon weg?" Ihr begannen beim Reden die Zähne zu klappern. Die Heizung musste schon vor Stunden ausgefallen sein, aber das konnte doch nicht stimmen, bisher dauerten die Stromausfälle nie länger als höchstens zehn, fünfzehn Minuten.

„Sechs Stunden ungefähr" antwortete Riddick. Obwohl er kein T-Shirt anhatte sah er nicht aus, als ob ihm die Kälte etwas ausmachte.

Hope ließ sich das für einen Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen und dann dämmerte es ihr: „Natürlich ist dieser Stromausfall anders … diese Idioten müssen alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht haben. Ich wusste doch, dass sie zu dämlich sind um das Problem zu lösen. Mist. Ich muß los und etwas dagegen tun." Sie versuchte aufzustehen, als sie von Riddick zurückgehalten wurde.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass da draußen Minusgrade sind, es mitten in der Nacht ist und du zu Fuß ewig brauchst, um hinzukommen und in dieser Finsternis ohnehin keinen Kilometer weit kommen würdest ohne dich zu verirren und zu erfrieren? Davon abgesehen bezweifle ich, dass du fit genug bist um es aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen."

Verdammt, sie haßte es, wenn er Recht hatte. „Aber ich muß doch irgend etwas tun! Was genau stand eigentlich in der Mail, die du 'netterweise' beantwortet hast?"

„Sie wollten dir nur mitteilen, dass sie das Virus identifiziert hätten und gerade ein Programm geschrieben wurde, das es eliminieren würde. Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen und dich auskurieren. Und dass du gleich nach deiner Genesung wieder an deinem Schiff arbeiten könntest".

So viel zur Geheimhaltung - daher wusste er es also.

„Diese Idioten haben sich wahrscheinlich ohne nachzudenken draufgestürzt und dabei nicht bemerkt, dass das Programm garantiert einen Anhang hatte, der im Falle der Entdeckung noch mehr Chaos anrichten würde. Ich erfriere, weil meine Kollegen voreilige, unfähige Dilettanten sind! Ich hab sie noch davor gewarnt!"

Sie legte ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie und versuchte, sich eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen. Irgend eine. Sie seufzte. Wenn ihr nicht tatsächlich etwas einfiel … oder ihren Kollegen, was sie allerdings bezweifelte … dann würden eine ganze Menge Leute erfrieren. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Riddick schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Du kannst im Augenblick gar nichts tun. Sobald es hell ist bringe ich dich hin. So zittrig, wie du noch immer bist schaffst du das auf keinen Fall alleine".

Hope schüttelte den Kopf „Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. Sie suchen nach dir, schon vergessen? Außerdem hab ich dein einziges T-Shirt zerschnitten. Du kannst schlecht halb nackt rausgehen, oder?"

„Morgen Früh überlegen wir uns etwas; im Augenblick ist es wichtiger, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Schlaf wieder."

Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und bezweifelte, ob sie so schlafen würde können als sie spürte, wie Riddick sie zu sich hinüber zog. Sie versteifte sich sofort und versuchte, seine Hände abzuschütteln. „Was genau soll das jetzt werden? Hör auf damit."

Riddick lachte leise in sich hinein. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich erfrieren, oder? Und falls dir das entgangen sein sollte - ich bin ein verurteilter Mörder, kein Vergewaltiger. Also vertrau mir einfach und rutsch rüber."

Damit hatte er Recht. Soweit sie wusste. Und so seltsam das für sie selbst auch klang … sie vertraute ihm tatsächlich. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rutschte sie samt ihren Decken zu ihm und als er sie an sich zog wehrte sie sich nicht mehr dagegen. Sein gleichmäßiger Herzschlag und seine Körperwärme entspannten sie, sie hörte fast augenblicklich auf zu zittern. Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn und lächelte. Sie würde es nie vor ihm zugeben, aber sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe. Viel zu wohl. _‚Ach komm schon, Hope, das ist kein Liebesroman'._ Zum Glück riß Riddicks Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Warum hast du mir geholfen? Du siehst nicht aus, als würde es dir leicht fallen das Gesetz zu brechen."

Sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie hoffte, dass er es nicht merken würde. Zu ihrer beider Glück sah sie nicht das selbstgefällige Grinsen in Riddicks Gesicht … natürlich hatte er bemerkt wie sie auf ihn reagierte.

„Ich konnte nicht anders." Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr noch mehr Fragen stellte, sie hatte selbst ein paar Fragen, auf die sie eine Antwort wollte. „Wieso hast du dich um mich gekümmert?" Sie konnte sein Grinsen geradezu sehen, als er antwortete:

„Wie gesagt, es macht keinen Spaß, neben einer Leiche aufzuwachen. So ist es viel … amüsanter" flüsterte er. Seine Lippen berührten dabei fast ihr Ohr und ließen ihr Herz womöglich noch schneller schlagen. „Außerdem hast du mir nicht gesagt, warum du dich nicht vor mir fürchtest. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht."

„Riddick?"

„Shh, schlaf jetzt."

Einen Augenblick lang wollte sie protestieren; da war so vieles, das sie ihn fragen wollte. Mit einem Gähnen entschloß sich dann aber dagegen; sie genoß es einfach zu sehr so eng an ihn gekuschelt zu sein und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Und diesmal träumte sie nicht von wild gewordenen Computern, sondern von Weltraumabenteuern und silbernen Augen.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

„Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze" grollte es neben ihrem Ohr und riß sie aus einem mehr als angenehmen Traum. Die tiefe Stimme verursachte ein überaus warmes Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend; sie könnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen, so geweckt zu werden. Die Temperaturen im Apartment waren auf ein nahezu arktisches Niveau gesunken; es war ein altes, schlecht isoliertes Gebäude und die Kälte kroch nur zu rasch herein.

Hope war nicht gerade wild darauf aufzuwachen … eng an Riddick gekuschelt war es warm und gemütlich und sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter; sie genoß seine Nähe, fühlte sich geborgen in seiner Umarmung. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, ja?" Sie war noch nicht richtig wach und mit halb geschlossenen Augen rieb sie ihre Nase an seiner Schulter … mmmh, was roch dieser Mann gut.

Riddick atmete scharf ein; machte sie das absichtlich? Er mußte das unterbinden oder niemand würde ihn für seine Reaktionen darauf verantwortlich machen können.

„Komm schon, Dornröschen, wach auf oder ich muß dich wach küssen." Riddick grinste; er war schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen und hätte nichts dagegen gehabt noch etwas länger im Bett zu bleiben, aber ohne Strom waren seine Fluchtpläne buchstäblich auf Eis gelegt und das konnte er nicht zulassen. „Komm schon, mach wenigstens deine Augen auf. Und vielleicht finde ich ja auch eine Tasse Kaffee für dich."

Hope lächelte träge „Immer diese leeren Versprechungen", wußte aber selbst nicht so genau, auf welche der beiden sie nun eigentlich anspielte. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich auf. „Wir müssen ein paar Kleidungsstücke für dich finden; du kannst schlecht halb nackt durch die Gegend laufen. Es gibt da einen kleinen Second Hand Shop in der Nähe; ich kenne den Besitzer und vielleicht sperrt er ja für mich auf."

„Wird er keine Fragen stellen?"

Hope schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er ist ein netter alter Mann der nichts so sehr liebt wie Geschichten zu erzählen und wie es aussieht bin ich die einzige, die ihm je zuhört; er wird keine Fragen stellen. Zuerst werde ich dir also Kleidung besorgen und danach werde ich diesem Energiechaos ein Ende bereiten."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und lief murrend und über die Kälte fluchend auf Zehenspitzen zum Schrank; sie brauchte keine Minute, um sich ihre wärmsten Kleider und Stiefel anzuziehen. Sie machte in der Küche kurz Halt um ein paar Cracker zu essen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken und war schon beinahe bei der Tür, als sie plötzlich brutal gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

„Nicht so schnell, Hope." Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Riddick ihr gefolgt war und der Angriff überraschte sie völlig.

Als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam funkelte sie Riddick wütend an „Wofür war das jetzt gut?"

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war furchterregend und sie konnte durchaus verstehen, warum jeder so viel Angst vor ihm hatte, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. „Was jetzt? Zurück zu ‚ich trau dir nicht'? Es ist nicht mein Hintern, der in dieser Kälte abfriert."

Riddick starrte sie an als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen und Hope erschien es, als würde er in ihr Innerstes sehen. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske, was er in ihren Augen lesen konnte schien ihn aber schließlich zu überzeugen.

Für Hope schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein bis er seinen schmerzhaft festen Griff um ihre Oberarme löste und sie mit einem geknurrten „Geh los" in Richtung Türe schob.

**VI ½**

Hope rannte so schnell sie konnte die Stufen hinunter. Die Straßen waren ruhig, es waren nur wenige Menschen draußen und an jedem anderen Tag hätte sie den Fußmarsch genossen. Sie ging direkt zu dem kleinen Geschäft, nur um es verschlossen vorzufinden. Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie hinter dem Fenster einen Schatten ausmachen und so klopfte sie in der Hoffnung, daß der Ladenbesitzer ihr aufmachen würde.

Als der alte Mann sie erkannte lächelte er und öffnete das Schloß. Er hatte keine eigene Familie und hatte Hope mehr oder weniger adoptiert; er war wie ein Großvater für sie und sie vertrieb die Einsamkeit die er manchmal verspürte. Beide mochten die Gespräche die sie führten, während sie in den Regalen herumstöberte und Hope mochte die abenteuerlichen Geschichten, die er erzählte; sie entführten sie auf ferne Planeten, erzählten von fremden Kulturen und ließen das Fernweh in ihr immer größer werden.

„Hallo, Kleines" grüßte er sie. „Laß mich raten: deine Heizung ist ausgefallen und du brauchst noch eine warme Jacke, hab ich Recht?"

Hope strahlte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Hi, Gramps. Du hast Recht, es ist saukalt in meinem Apartment, aber ich brauch eine ganze Menge Sachen."

Es war überraschend warm im Laden und sie öffnete ihre Jacke. „Wie kommt's, daß es so warm ist hier drinnen?"

Der alte Mann grinste breit „Ah, wir Alten haben da so unsere Tricks." Er zeigte auf einen alten Verbrennungsofen, auf dessen Herdplatte ein Topf mit kochendem Wasser stand.

„Du liebe Zeit! Ich dachte immer, daß der Ofen nur Dekoration ist!" Hope starrte völlig fasziniert auf das alte metallene Ungetüm, das mitten im Laden stand.

„Siehst du, Mädchen, manchmal ist Low Tech vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, oder? Du siehst ein wenig blaß aus, was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee?"

Hope nahm die dampfende Tasse dankbar entgegen, schloß ihre kalten Finger fest darum und das erste mal, seitdem sie aufgestanden war wurde ihr so richtig warm.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ der alte Mann sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, den er ganz nah zum Ofen gerückt hatte. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus wenn ich hier beim Ofen bleibe; meine alten Knochen schmerzen in dieser Kälte. Du weiß ja wo alles ist; und das wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

Hope stellte die leere Tasse ab und nickte. Ja, sie wußte wo sie alles was sie brauchte finden würde. Sie ging zu dem Regal mit den schwarzen Cargo Hosen, die er vor wenigen Wochen bei einem der Army Ausverkäufe erstanden hatte; sie waren neu und es gab jede Menge davon. Sie nahm eine große für Riddick und weil sie ihr eigentlich auch gefielen noch eine kleine für sich selbst. Danach waren Shirts und Rollkragenpullover dran.

Von den Stiefeln abgesehen mußte sie so ziemlich alles für ihn besorgen und so ging sie langsam durch die Regale um zu sehen, was noch alles an Sachen da war, die er brauchen konnte. Sie fand Socken, Handschuhe und eine Kappe; hm … keine Unterwäsche … er würde wohl ohne auskommen müssen. Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken, wies sich dann aber schnell selbst zurecht _‚Reiß dich zusammen! Was ist bloß los mit dir?'_

Und dann sah sie die schwarze Lederjacke; sie war fantastisch und sie mußte sie einfach für ihn mitnehmen. Sie hatte selbst immer so eine Jacke gewollt, aber in ihrer Größe wurden sie einfach nicht hergestellt. _‚Spielt keine Rolle; wenn ich endlich mit dem Replikator fertig bin, dann repliziere ich mir selbst eine.'_ Hope seufzte. Vor ein paar Tagen war ihr Leben noch so einfach gewesen … kein Sträfling, keine gebrochenen Gesetze, absolut keine Probleme; nur sie und ihre geliebten Erfindungen.

Sie bedauerte ihre Entscheidung Riddick zu helfen nicht im Geringsten aber sie hatte die starke Befürchtung, daß das Leben wie sie es kannte für sie vorbei war. Selbst wenn niemand entdeckte, welche Rolle sie bei Riddicks Flucht gespielt hatte war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr altes Leben überhaupt zurück haben wollte; vielleicht warteten die Abenteuer, von denen sie ihr ganzes Leben lang geträumt hatte ja jetzt auf sie?

Und dann war da noch Riddick selbst; er zog sie mehr an als gut für sie war. Sie wußte, daß sie mit Feuer spielte aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie überlegte sogar, ob sie ihm nicht doch zu dem Raumschiff verhelfen sollte. Sie hatte ein wenig dick aufgetragen als sie ihm über die Ausstattung erzählte aber Tatsache war, daß es auch unfertig das fortschrittlichste Schiff aller Zeiten war. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Ladentisch war sie immer noch dabei über ihre Möglichkeiten zu grübeln.

Der alte Mann lächelte sie an, als sie den Berg Kleider auf die Theke hievte. „Na, das nenn ich einen guten Fang. Hast du alles gefunden?" und warf einen zweiten Blick auf den Kleiderstapel „Denkst du nicht, daß das alles ein wenig groß ist für dich?"

Hope wurde dunkelrot und versuchte, sich eine gute Geschichte einfallen zu lassen aber zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung erwartete er gar keine Antwort und fuhr fort:

„Laß gut sein, Kind, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich bin froh, daß du endlich einen Mann in dein Leben gelassen hast. Aber weißt du, in meiner Jugend haben wir uns noch gegenseitig warm gehalten und nicht zusätzliche Kleidung gekauft." Er kicherte und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und kramte dann hinter der Theke herum, bis er den großen Rucksack gefunden hatte, der schon so lange dort herum lag. „Hier, ich denke den wirst du brauchen um das alles nach Hause zu bringen. Und ich hab dir eine Thermoskanne Tee gemacht. Ich will Details wenn du nächstes mal kommst, hörst du? Vielleicht stellst du mir den jungen Mann ja vor? Sag ihm, daß er sich vor mir zu verantworten hat wenn er nicht nett zu dir ist, ja!" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes; er hatte schon immer gefunden, daß Hope zu viel Zeit allein verbrachte.

Hope lachte in sich hinein; die Vorstellung von Riddick, der sich vor dem alten Mann rechtfertigte war einfach zu gut. „Wenn ich nächstes mal komme erzähle ich dir alles genau, Gramps. Danke für alles." Sie bezahlte und nachdem sie ihn noch einmal umarmt hatte ging sie auf den Ausgang zu.

„Sei vorsichtig, Kleines, die Leute werden schön langsam unruhig. Geh nicht mehr raus ohne deinen Freund!" rief der alte Mann ihr nach.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

Die Atmosphäre auf der Straße war gespenstisch und Hope beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen. Die Leute begannen schön langsam zu begreifen, daß die Energieversorgung diesmal nicht so schnell wiederhergestellt werden würde und Angst begann um sich zu greifen. Gramps hatte sogar den eisernen Rolladen hinter Hope herunter gelassen; er kannte die Leute in diesem Viertel und wußte, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis die Plünderungen begannen. Ohne Stromversorgung konnte ein armer Bezirk wie dieser sehr schnell zu einem Hexenkessel werden.

Hope beschleunigte ihre Schritte und sie brauchte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie ihr Haus endlich erreicht hatte. Sie war noch nicht völlig gesund und die Stiegen in ihrem Haus stellten eine ziemliche Herausforderung für sie dar; im 3. Stock begann sie zu husten, im 4. bekam sie keine Luft mehr und war über alles und jeden wütend, im 5. war sie dann selbst dafür zu erledigt.

Der Rucksack schleifte am Boden hinter ihr her und als sie endlich ihre Türe erreicht hatte mußte sie sich einen Augenblick dagegen lehnen um wieder Luft zu bekommen und darauf zu warten, daß ihre Finger zumindest zu weit aufhörten zu zittern, daß sie die Tür aufsperren konnte.

Als die Tür dann völlig unvermutet aufging fiel sie einfach nach drinnen und wenn Riddick sie nicht aufgefangen hätte wäre sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

„In meine Arme zu fallen wird dir langsam zur Gewohnheit, hm? Hast du mich soo vermißt?" Riddicks Grinsen war mehr als unverschämt aber sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seinen leichten Ton Lügen … er war besorgt um sie.

Hope schluckte. Sie haßte es vor ihm so schwach zu erscheinen und zwang ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Hah, es ist ja wohl eher ganz anders herum; sei ehrlich … die Tür plötzlich aufzureißen war die einzige Methode die dir eingefallen ist, um mich wieder in deine Arme zu bekommen." Die Worte hatten kaum ihren Mund verlassen, da hätte sie sie auch schon am liebsten wieder zurück genommen; sie und ihr vorlautes Mundwerk.

„Du weißt, daß du mit Feuer spielst, oder?" Riddicks Stimme war heiser, seine Augen hielten die ihren fest und einen Augenblick lang schien Elektrizität zwischen ihnen zu knistern.

Riddick kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Sie fühlte sich so gut an und es wäre so einfach gewesen sie jetzt zu küssen; er wußte, daß sie sich nicht dagegen wehren würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber es wäre falsch und er machte keine Fehler. Niemals. Er würde sie möglicherweise nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen wenn er sie jetzt küßte; sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihn unglaublich anzog und worüber er sich nicht zugestand genauer nachzudenken. Sie mitzunehmen war absolut keine Option; es wäre zu gefährlich für sie beide. Er hatte kein Recht dazu ihr Leben noch mehr auf den Kopf zu stellen, als er das ohnehin schon getan hatte. Er ließ sie abrupt los und mußte sich erst räuspern, bevor er seiner Stimme wieder traute.

„Also, was hast du mitgebracht?" und bückte sich nach dem Rucksack.

Hope war zwar müde aber nicht so müde, um seinen Stimmungsumschwung nicht zu bemerken. Sie wußte nicht recht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte und so setzte sie sich auf die Couch und sah ihm schweigend zu, wie er den Inhalt des Rucksacks auf dem Tisch verstreute. Als er ihre Hosen aus dem Stapel zog hob er eine Braue, sagte aber nichts; die Thermoskanne veranlaßte ihn zu einem Grinsen „Sie bringt Tee mit; wie fürsorglich."

Hope beschloß, es als Kompliment zu sehen und schloß die Augen um ein wenig nachzudenken; und schlief prompt darüber ein. Sie wachte auf, als jemand leicht ihren Arm schüttelte.

Riddick trug bereits seine neuen Sachen und hockte vor ihr, seine Brillen auf die Stirn geschoben. Er hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die er ihr entgegen hielt „Hier, er ist noch warm; trink ihn und dann reden wir."

Diese Geste ließ sie endlich einen Entschluß fassen; sie konnte gar nicht begreifen, daß sie überhaupt so lange darüber hatte nachdenken müssen. „Du kannst es haben. Das Schiff."

Einen Moment lang erwiderte er ihren Blick, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar, und schob dann die Brillen wieder über seine Augen. „Du mußt das nicht tun."

Und da hatte sie gedacht, daß er sich freudig auf die Gelegenheit stürzen würde; der Mann war ihr wirklich ein Rätsel. Bis sie plötzlich realisierte was es gewesen war, das sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte als sie ihm erklärte, daß er es nicht wert sei das Schiff zu bekommen … einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte sie Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, gekränkt und sie würde das wieder gut machen.

„Es tut mir leid, Riddick. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint als ich gesagt habe, daß du es nicht wert bist das Schiff zu haben. Das Schiff ist unglaublich wichtig für mich und ich war gekränkt, weil du es ein Spielzeug genannt hast und wollte dich dafür verletzen." Plötzlich gingen ihr die Worte aus; unter Riddicks ausdrucklosem Starren wußte sie nicht recht wie weiter. „Ich denke … ich meine … nimm es einfach, OK? Du und das Schiff … ihr paßt zueinander. Ich hab das Schiff schließlich nicht umsonst ‚Defiant' getauft." Ihr Lächeln geriet ein wenig schief; die letzten Tage waren ein unglaubliches Abenteuer gewesen und alles, was jetzt kam mußte zwangsläufig langweilig und öde sein. Sie wünschte so sehr, sie könnte mit ihm gehen.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee fuhr sie fort: „Zuerst geh ich ins Büro, aber es ist nicht notwendig, daß du mich hin begleitest; die Gefahr, daß sie dich entdecken ist einfach zu groß und es geht mir ohnehin wieder gut; ich schaff es alleine. Nachdem ich das Problem mit der Energieversorgung gelöst habe kann ich zu meiner Arbeit am Schiff zurückkehren. Als erstes beantrage ich einen Testflug und ich bin mir sicher, daß sie ihn genehmigen werden; das tun sie immer. Dann sorge ich für genug Rationen, daß du eine Weile versorgt bist, schalte das Ortungsgerät offline, schmuggle dich an Board und das war's dann. Du mußt nur ein paar Tage aushalten und hier bist du in völliger Sicherheit."

Riddick hatte ihr ruhig zugehört und als sie ihn ansah und auf seine Zustimmung wartete beugte er sich vor, bis sein Gesicht beinahe ihres berührte, seine Hände links und rechts von ihr abgestützt unterband er jede Bewegung, die sie möglicherweise hätte machen wollen.

Hope hielt den Atem an … zum ersten mal seit sie Riddick kannte fühlte sie sich wie Beute, sie schaffte es kaum seinen Blick zu erwidern. So weit das überhaupt möglich war bei jemandem, der so dunkle Brillen trug.

Er flüstere nur, aber es war einschüchternder als wenn er sie angeschrieen hätte „Und das ist genau das … was wir nicht machen werden. Du bist clever aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie man einen richtigen Fluchtplan macht. Ich bleibe keinen Augenblick länger hier als notwendig. Wir nützen sofort das augenblickliche Chaos aus, du bringst mich noch heute zum Schiff, ich verschwinde. Schlicht und einfach."

Was er ihr nicht sagte war, daß er **sie** so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte. Er hatte bereits angefangen mit sich selbst zu diskutieren, ob er sie nicht doch mitnehmen sollte und er wollte nicht, daß das außer Kontrolle geriet. Er war ein Einzelgänger und das sollte auch so bleiben. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Bindungen. Ihr Kopfschütteln veranlaßte ihn die Stirn zu runzeln; niemand weigerte sich zu tun, was er sagte.

Ihr Mund war trocken und sie brachte die Worte kaum heraus, sie war mehr als sicher, daß er ganz und gar nicht erfreut sein würde.

„Nein."

Riddicks Zähne mahlten aufeinander, sein Kinn war angespannt und seine Lippen zusammengepreßt. ‚Nein' war keine Antwort die er gut aufnahm, nicht einmal von jemandem, den er mochte.

„Riddick, bitte, es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, hör nur eine Minute lang zu."

Er antwortete nicht, aber nachdem er sie auch nicht gleich umbrachte beeilte sie sich fortzufahren: „Im Augenblick komme selbst ich nicht zum Schiff ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Auch wenn dir die Leute, die bald erfrieren werden egal sind - ohne Energie werden wir die Kuppel nicht öffnen können um das Schiff hinaus zu bekommen. Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl."

Riddick stand auf und ging zum Fenster, starrte wortlos hinaus. Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht damit aber je länger er blieb, desto höher wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie ihn finden würden. Er hatte keine Angst um sich selbst, aber die Konsequenzen für sie würden furchtbar sein. Er wollte nicht, daß sie für das büßen mußte, was sie für ihn getan hatte; sie begann doch tatsächlich ihm irgendwie ans Herz zu wachsen. Schon lange hatte er niemanden mehr getroffen der ihn so behandelte, wie sie es tat … wie ein menschliches Wesen. Sie war mutig und ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern, sie amüsierte ihn. Und es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, seine Hände von ihr zu lassen. Shit, warum konnte sie ihn nicht fürchten wie alle anderen auch?

Hope beobachtete ihn, wie er völlig angespannt und in Gedanken versunken beim Fenster stand. „Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht, ist es das?"

Riddick drehte sich nicht um, starrte weiter unverwandt nach draußen „Wie lange genau würde es dauern, um das Problem mit der Stromversorgung zu lösen?"

Hope ahnte was es ihn gekostet haben mußte das zu sagen; sie verstand, daß nachgeben etwas war, das er normalerweise nicht machte. Sie ging zu ihm, streckte ihre Hand aus und fast hätte sie ihn berührt, aber im letzten Augenblick zog sie sie wieder zurück und strich nur eine lose Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr. „Kommt darauf an, wie viel sie ruiniert haben. Zwei Tage maximal; dann kann ich zurück zum Schiff und es ausrüsten, Take off in drei Tagen."

Riddick starrte nach wie vor völlig bewegungslos nach draußen.

„Riddick, ich verspreche dir, daß ich mein Bestes geben werde."

Es tat weh, daß er ihr immer noch nicht vertraute und Hope mußte die Tränen zurückdrängen, die ihr in die Augen treten wollten. Sie weinte normalerweise nie aber die letzten Tage hatten ihr viel abverlangt und sie war auch durch die gerade überstandene Krankheit nicht wirklich sie selbst. Das letzte, das sie jetzt wollte war, daß er sie weinen sah und so drehte sie sich um und beeilte sich, ihre Tasche zu holen und ihren Mantel anzuziehen. Sie sah nicht mehr, wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte und seine Hand ausstreckte. Und genau so wie sie zuvor wieder zurück zog.

Sie sah noch einmal kurz zu ihm bevor sie ging „Wo du etwas zu essen findest weißt du ja und im Schrank da drüben sind ein paar Bücher." Sie rannte fast aus der Wohnung und überhörte sein geflüstertes „Ich vertraue dir. Paß auf dich auf." völlig.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

Hätte er sie wirklich gerade fast umarmt? Er, Richard B. Riddick? Undenkbar! Aber sie hatte so traurig geklungen, so als wäre sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum war es ihm nicht egal, daß er daran schuld war? Er wußte nicht was es war, aber da war definitiv etwas an ihr, das ihn nicht kalt ließ.

Energisch schob er den Gedanken zur Seite und sah sich um. Er haßte es in einem so kleinen Appartement eingesperrt zu sein, nichts tun zu können und abwarten zu müssen. Um sich abzulenken ging er zum Bücherschrank und begann die Buchrücken zu lesen. Sie hatte eine Menge Bücher über Astrophysik; möglicherweise ein Hobby von ihr aber nicht so ganz sein Ding. Die Bücher über experimentelle Computer- und Raumschifftechnologie waren da schon eher sein Fall. Ein großer Teil seiner Überlebensstrategie bestand darin so viel zu wissen und zu lernen wie nur möglich. Und nachdem sein IQ weit über dem Durchschnitt lag fiel ihm das auch nicht sonderlich schwer.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hope fast das Büro erreicht. Sobald sie ihr Viertel hinter sich gelassen hatte sah sie immer mehr Geschäfte, die an die Notstromversorgung angeschlossen waren und in der Nähe des Büros funktionierten sogar die Beförderungsbänder wieder und so erreichte sie ihr Ziel auch wesentlich schneller, als sie angenommen hatte.

In dem großen und mit Technik vollgestopften Raum herrschte völliges Chaos. Alle redeten gleichzeitig aufeinander ein und jeder beschuldigte den anderen Schuld an dem Schlamassel zu haben und so sah niemand, wie Hope das Büro betrat. Sie hörte eine Weile fasziniert zu und setzte sich dann kommentarlos an ihr Terminal und fuhr ihren Computer hoch.

Als sie sie endlich bemerkten scharten sie sich wie die Hühner um sie und versuchten alle gleichzeitig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und hörten erst damit auf auf sie einzureden, als sie sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„Viel besser. Einer nach dem anderen bitte. Als erstes möchte ich die Protokolle von allem, was ihr gemacht habt während ich weg war." Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis ihr Schreibtisch vor lauter Flexis überquoll und einen Augenblick lang verlor sie den Mut angesichts des Berges an Arbeit, der vor ihr lag. Sie befürchtete, daß nicht einmal sie das angerichtete Chaos beseitigen würde können.

Rhonda, ihre persönliche Assistentin und Freundin wußte offensichtlich genau was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie stellte eine große Tasse Kaffe vor sie hin, setzte sich neben sie und grinste verschwörerisch. „Gott sei Dank bist du wieder da. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie verrückt die mich mit ihrer Streiterei gemacht haben. Die haben sich gegenseitig fast umgebracht als sie es endlich geschafft hatten den Stromausfall permanent zu machen. Carl hat fast geweint." flüsterte sie. Die Vorstellung von einem schluchzenden Carl ließ beide kichern. „Es ist wirklich nicht fair, daß du den ganzen Spaß hast während ich krank zu Hause liege." grinste Hope.

„OK, Leute, last uns anfangen." gab sie das Kommando. Sie begann die Flexis durchzusehen und nach und nach Routinearbeiten zu verteilen. 2 Liter Kaffee später las sie das letzte Flexi und hatte herausgefunden, was falsch gelaufen war. Es war zum Glück nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet - die Terroristen waren zwar motiviert aber ihr Software Ingenieur war nicht besonders kreativ gewesen; nachdem sie sein System erst einmal durchschaut hatte war es eigentlich relativ einfach das Virus und seinen Anhang zu isolieren und zu vernichten. Vorausgesetzt man verstand etwas von seiner Arbeit.

Trotzdem dauerte es fast 20 Stunden, um das System völlig zu säubern. 20 Stunden harter Arbeit nur unterbrochen von Rhonda, die Hope alle paar Stunden Sandwichs und Fruchtsaft brachte. Nach den ersten zwei Litern hatte sie ihr jeglichen weiteren Kaffee verweigert und zwang sie nun etwas Gesundes zu trinken. Rhonda war unerbittlich und empfahl ihr zu schlafen, wenn es ohne Kaffee nicht mehr ginge. Zum Glück war auf Carl Verlaß; er hatte immer ein paar Amphetamine, ein paar ‚Muntermacher' in seinem Schreibtisch und hatte kein Problem damit zu teilen. Hope war normalerweise strikt gegen Drogen jeder Art aber in diesem Fall mußte es sein.

Hope war am Umfallen als sie endlich die letzten Kommandos eingab. Auch wenn Rhonda ihre Freundin war und sie ihr vertraute konnte sie ihr doch nicht sagen, warum sie sich selbst so antrieb. Sie konnte ihr nichts vom dem schweigsamen Mann mit den unglaublichen Augen erzählen; konnte ihr nicht erzählen, daß sie sich seit sie ihn von ihrem Balkon ins Wohnzimmer gezogen hatte so lebendig wie nie zuvor fühlte. Jedes mal, wenn sie versucht war den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch zu legen um ein wenig zu schlafen hielt nur der Gedanke an ihn sie wach. Sie würde ihn vermissen. Und zwar ziemlich. Sie wußte immer noch nicht so recht, wie sie ihn in den Hangar bekommen sollte, aber vielleicht war ihm ja in der Zwischenzeit etwas eingefallen. Ein Ausbruchsspezialist wie er sollte eigentlich auch keine Probleme damit haben, in ein Gebäude hineinzukommen; insbesondere mit der Hilfe eines Insiders. Aber darüber würde sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es so weit war.

Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie das allerletzte Kommando eingab; jeder einzelne im Büro inklusive ihr hielt die Luft an, starrte auf die große Anzeigetafel. Einen schlimmen Augenblick lang passierte gar nichts, alle Lichter blieben rot. Aber dann, nur einen Augeblick später fingen die Kontrollampen an grün zu werden, eine nach der anderen und Jubel und Applaus brandeten auf.

Sie waren so damit beschäftigt zu jubeln und sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter zu klopfen, daß sie nicht bemerkten, daß Maxwell das Büro betreten hatte. Maxwell war der oberste Boss bei Compsyn und nicht nur das - in Wahrheit war er der Mann, der die Fäden auf dem ganzen Planeten zog.

„Gut gemacht Hope, ich wußte, daß du mich nicht enttäuschen würdest. Ich beobachte dich und deine Arbeit jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und ich denke, daß es Zeit für eine Beförderung ist. Du verdienst es und ich finde, daß du dich in deiner derzeitigen Position weit unter Wert verkaufst. Ich brauche jemanden, der nicht gleich den Kopf verliert und die Mitarbeiter auf Trab hält. Meine Dame und Herren, vor Ihnen steht der neue Chefkoordinator für die gesamte Raumfahrtabteilung. Es ist nicht mehr notwenig, daß du weiter im Hangar die ganze Arbeit selbst machst, von nun an delegierst du." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und lachte überaus selbstgefällig. „In Zukunft bin ich nicht mehr ‚Mr. Maxwell' sondern ‚Patrick' für dich."

Hope war geschockt. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag fühlen … zu schnell, zu laut. Sie war überrascht, daß sonst niemand es hören konnte. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Sie wollte doch gar keine Beförderung. Sie hatte diesen Job angenommen weil man ihr garantiert hatte, daß sie direkt an den Raumschiffen arbeiten konnte - es war die einzige Bedingung die sie gestellt hatte. Sie wollte niemals nur Schreibtischarbeit machen. _'Denk nach, Hope, denk nach!' _Die Defiant war ihr Baby! Sie konnten sie ihr doch nicht einfach wegnehmen. Und was würde aus Riddick werden? Sie sah sich um; jeder einzelne beobachtete sie, mehr oder wenig neidisch und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Sie wußte, daß außer Rhonda niemand von den anderen sie mochte. Sie war die ‚Eiskönigin'. Sie war eine Frau, besser bezahlt, talentierter und sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihnen aufzubauen. Und jetzt bekam sie auch noch den Job, auf den jeder einzelne von ihnen so scharf war. Für den Augenblick mußte sie einfach mitspielen, ihr blieb gar keine andere Wahl.

„Mr. Maxwell, Patrick, ich bin überwältigt. Aber ich hab nichts als meinen Job gemacht, ich bin sicher, daß es jemanden gibt, der diese Beförderung mehr verdient als ich."

Maxwell klopfte ihr auf die Schuler. "Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Hope. Ich brauche ein starkes Team in der Führungsebene. Ich sehe dich morgen um 8 in meinem Büro. Wir besprechen dann alles Weitere und ich stelle dich den anderen vor. Oh - und beauftrage jemanden damit deine Sachen aus dem Hangar zu holen."

'Das ist es! Das Schlupfloch, der unverdächtige Weg hinein.' Niemand würde es wagen den Anweisungen ihres neuen Chefs zu widersprechen. Ihre persönlichen Sachen abzuholen bevor sie in die Führungsetage wechselte war etwas völlig Normales und niemand würde etwas dabei finden, wenn sie vor Schichtbeginn dort war.

„Ah, Patrick, ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn Fremde meine persönlichen Sachen anfassen; Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann schaue ich auf dem Weg in dein Büro selbst schnell im Hangar vorbei und bin dann pünktlich um 8 bei dir zur Stelle."

Maxwell war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen und machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe sich umzudrehen. „Nun, vielleicht hast du Recht; ich erwarte aber trotzdem, daß du pünktlich bist." Er wedelte nonchalant mit der Hand … sie waren entlassen.

Hope mußte sich erst einmal hinsetzen. ‚Überwältigt' beschrieb ihren augenblicklichen Zustand sehr treffend. Sie hörte nicht ein Wort von dem, was die anderen zu ihr sagten. Sie hätte ihr Schiff auf jeden Fall verloren und war mehr als froh, daß Riddick es bekommen würde. Würde er sie mitnehmen, wenn sie ihn darum bat? Obwohl sie jetzt wußte, wie sie hinein kam ohne Aufsehen zu erregen würde es dennoch keinen Weg hinaus für sie geben. Sie fragte sich, was sie mit ihr machen würden. Würden sie ihr glauben wenn sie ihnen erzählte, daß er sie dazu gezwungen hatte? Sie sah auf als Rhonda ihr mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn tippte.

„Hallo, jemand zu Hause? Möchtest du dich uns nicht wieder anschließen? Hope, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus für jemanden, der gerade befördert worden ist."

Hope bemühte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. "Ich bin nur müde, Rhonda, sonst nichts. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen; ich brauche ganz dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf." Sie stand auf um sich ihren Mantel anzuziehen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie zu Rhonda sagen sollte ... vielleicht würde sie sie nie wieder sehen. Rhonda war ihre Freundin, seit sie bei Compsyn angefangen hatte, die einzige Freundin, die sie jemals gehabt hatte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sie hintergehen. Sie überraschte Rhonda, als sie sie umarmte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Rhonda."


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Während Hopes Leben vollends aus den Fugen geriet hatte Riddick inzwischen sämtliche ihrer Bücher gelesen, die ihm auch nur am Rande interessant erschienen. Und danach auch noch etliche andere; er war sich nicht sicher, was er von ihrem Geschmack, was Bücher anbelangte halten sollte aber er hatte sonst nicht viel zu tun.

Nachdem er sein Workout … und das nicht nur einmal … erledigt und danach aus lauter Langeweile ein wenig in ihren Sachen herumgekramt hatte - schließlich mußte er ja wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, oder? - fing er an sich doch ein wenig Sorgen zu machen. Er konnte nur spekulieren was sie gerade machte und er haßte es zutiefst, von jemandem abhängig zu sein.

Er war mehr als einmal versucht das Appartement zu verlassen ließ es aber sein da er keine Ahnung hatte, was im Augenblick draußen vorging … nach allem was er wußte konnte mittlerweile Kriegsrecht ausgerufen worden sein und er würde sich nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Er schmiedete einen Plan nach dem anderen, wie er zu dem Schiff kommen konnte nur um ihn dann wieder zu verwerfen, denn was all diese Pläne gemeinsam hatten war, daß Hope schlußendlich die Rechnung zu bezahlen haben würde; es würde keinen Weg zurück für sie geben und sie würde ins Gefängnis wandern. Für ihn. Und er wußte, daß sie keinen einzigen Tag dort überleben würde.

Er diskutierte mit seinem inneren Biest, war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem gewöhnlichen ich und jemanden, der tief in ihm begraben war.

'_Warum macht es dir etwas aus?'_ Tut es nicht.

'_Natürlich tut es das.'_ Sie verdient das Gefängnis nicht.

'_Du magst sie.'_ Nein!

'_Bist du dir da sicher?'_ Ich könnte sie mitnehmen.

'_Und dann was? Spielst du dann ‚Glückliche Familie?''_ Nur um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

'_Mhm. In Sicherheit mit einem Mörder.'_ Ich würde sie nicht verletzen.

'_Erinnerst du dich daran was passiert ist, als du das letzte mal jemanden gemocht hast?'_ Ich würde es nicht noch einmal passieren lassen.

'_Du konntest sie nicht retten, wieso glaubst du, daß es diesmal anders ist?'_ Deshalb!

Würde sie überhaupt mit ihm kommen? Ein bequemes Leben, einen Job den sie mochte, Freunde, Respekt für ein Leben eintauschen das geprägt war von Gewalt und Entbehrungen, ein Leben, in dem sie ständig auf der Flucht vor Kopfgeldjägern war?

Seine Laune war auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt und er war kurz davor, seine Faust in die Wand zu rammen als er sie endlich die Treppe heraufkommen hörte. Ihre Schritte klangen, als würde sie ein Gewicht mit sich schleppen … er wußte, daß sie müde sein mußte aber da war noch etwas anderes ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Er zog die Klinge aus dem Gürtel und stellte sich neben die Türe; kein Grund ein Risiko einzugehen. Sie hatte die Türe gerade erst einen Spalt breit geöffnet, als er ihr Handgelenk packte und sie nach drinnen riß; nach einem schnellen Blick in den Gang knallte die Tür wieder ins Schloß. „Hope?"

Toll, genau das war es, was sie jetzt noch brauchte … einen entflohenen Sträfling der verrückt geworden war. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden und es gelang ihr auch, da er sich nicht die Mühe machte sie fest zu halten. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und sie war kurz davor ihn anzuschreien als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, daß sie weder die Kraft, noch den Willen hatte sich mit seiner Paranoia oder was auch immer es war, das ihn so reagieren ließ auseinander zu setzen. Sie hatte all die Dinge, die in den letzten Tagen passiert waren so satt; mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich um und ging wortlos in die Küche.

Es war ihr völlig egal ob er ihr dorthin folgte oder nicht, sie brauchte einfach eine kurze Auszeit. Sie nahm die einzige Flasche Alkohol aus dem Schrank, die sie zu Hause hatte und goß sich ein großes Glas Gin ein. Sie mochte noch nicht mal den Geschmack von dem Zeug aber das war ihr im Augenblick auch egal, sie hoffte nur, daß es sie wenigstens für kurze Zeit all das Chaos vergessen lassen würde, aus dem ihr Leben zurzeit bestand. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich gegen die Spüle und hatte das Glas schon an den Lippen, als Riddick hinter ihr auftauchte und es ihr aus der Hand riß.

„Verdammt noch mal, Hope, was hast du genommen?!" fuhr er sie an „Deine Pupillen sind riesig! Ich denke nicht, daß Alkohol die richtige Kombination mit den Drogen ist, die du schon intus hast!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, starrte ihn feindselig an und versuchte ihr Glas zurück zu bekommen aber bevor sie die Hand darum schließen konnte hatte Riddick es schon in der Spüle zerschmettert und schrie sie an.

„Was zum Teufel hast du genommen?" Riddick verabscheute Drogen zutiefst; er hatte nur zu oft gesehen, was sie aus den Menschen machten.

Hope war zwischen Riddick und der Spüle eingeklemmt und als er sie anschrie verlor sie die Fassung völlig; sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und begann so hart sie nur konnte auf ihn einzuschlagen, während dicke Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„Du verdammter Bastard! Es waren Amphetamine. Und denkst du wirklich, ich hab sie nur zum Spaß genommen? Ich hab vorher noch nie Drogen genommen aber um dir zu helfen hab ich es gemacht! Ich habe 20 Stunden ohne Unterbrechung geschuftet um dich von diesem Planeten zu bringen und dann ‚belohnt' mein Chef mich auch noch mit einer Beförderung die mich auf Schreibtischarbeit beschränkt. ‚Chefkoordinator für die Raumfahrtabteilung' … ich pfeif drauf! Aber ich dachte OK, wenigstens kann ich Riddick helfen weil ich jetzt weiß, wie ich ihn in den Hangar bekomme und es hat mir auch nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht, daß ich nicht mehr an der Defiant arbeiten würde können, weil sie ja ohnehin nicht mehr da wäre. Das war absolut in Ordnung für mich. Und dann komme ich nach Hause, du zerrst mich hinein als wäre ich der Feind, bedrohst mich mit dem Messer und behandelst mich wie einen Junkie! Ich hab das nicht verdient, verdammt noch mal!"

Sie weinte so stark, daß ihre Worte kaum zu verstehen waren, schlug so lange auf ihn ein, bis sie ihre Hände nicht mehr heben konnte und fiel dann schließlich von Schluchzern geschüttelt gegen ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt.

Riddick wartete geduldig, bis der Ausbruch vorbei war und als sie endlich aufhörte auf ihn einzuschlagen nahm er sie wortlos in die Arme. Er hielt sie fest bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. „Es tut mir leid" flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, daß du kein Junkie bist" und nach einem langen Augenblick, wie um sich auf seine eigenen Worte vorzubereiten fuhr er fort „Hope, komm mit mir." Seine Stimme war noch heiserer als sonst und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Wollte er sie wirklich bei sich haben?

Das einzige, das er mit Sicherheit wußte war, daß er sie nicht zurücklassen wollte. „Komm mit" flüsterte er noch einmal.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

Hope vergrub ihr Gesicht an Riddicks Brustkorb. Sie war völlig erschöpft, psychisch und physisch. Die letzten Tage waren wie eine Achterbahnfahrt gewesen; ihr ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Aber was ihr am meisten Angst machte war die Erregung, der Reiz, den das ganze auf sie ausübte; wie sie die Adrenalin-highs genoß. Und wie dieser Mann ständig ihr Herz zum flattern brachte. Sie mochte seine Ausstrahlung, seine Hände auf ihr, die Art, wie er sie ansah. Sie mochte sogar ihre Streitereien; er brachte sie in Sekunden von Null auf Hundert aber genau so schnell konnte er sie auch wieder beruhigen. Er hatte sie nach ihrem Zusammenbruch festgehalten, seine Hand hatte ihren Nacken massiert und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war mußte sie zugeben, daß das weit mehr bewirkt hatte als sie nur zu beruhigen. Aber nicht für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hegte sie die Hoffnung, daß er ähnlich wie sie empfinden könnte.

Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als sie sein geflüstertes Angebot hörte. Ihre Augen waren riesig, als sie zu ihm aufsah „Was?" Wollte er sie wirklich mitnehmen? „Aber ich …"

Riddick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, du hast Recht; dumme Idee. Vergiß es." Riddick verfluchte sich selbst _‚Wie bist du bloß auf die Idee gekommen, daß sie tatsächlich mitkommen und alles hinter sich lassen würde; für jemanden wie dich?'_

Hope mußte sich festhalten um nicht umzufallen, als er völlig abrupt zurück trat und sie losließ. Sie war völlig sprachlos, konnte es immer noch nicht fassen … hatte er sie tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollte? Sie mußte nicht erst darüber nachdenken; es gab nichts, was sie auf diesem Planeten zurück hielt. Und sie wollte bei ihm sein. Sie griff nach seinem Ärmel, bevor er außer Reichweite war.

„Riddick, warte. Hast du das ernst gemeint? Meinst du nicht, daß ich dich aufhalten würde, ich wär doch bloß ein Klotz am Bein."

Er starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an. Meinte er es? Ja. War er sicher, daß es das Richtige war? Hölle, nein. Er würde mit ihr trainieren müssen; sie würde lernen müssen sich selbst zu verteidigen, zu kämpfen. Er konnte keine schwache, untrainierte Frau an seiner Seite brauchen, die völlig auf ihn angewiesen war.

„Ja. Und nein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es wird nicht leicht sein. Ich bin niemand, mit dem es sich leicht leben läßt und du hast verdammt viel zu lernen. Du müßtest mir absolut und völlig vertrauen. Und da gibt es Regeln, die du strikt befolgen mußt ... wenn ich dir sage, daß du etwas tun sollst, dann wirst du das auch tun und zwar ohne zu fragen warum, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Stelle niemals eine meiner Entscheidungen in Frage, ich werde nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du da draußen überleben kannst und ich werde dir alles Notwendige beibringen müssen; es wird hart sein und das Workout wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft, aber Tränen werden mich nicht dazu bringen Mitleid mit dir zu haben. Wenn du nicht willens oder fähig bist zu lernen werde ich dich auf dem nächsten bewohnbaren Planeten absetzen, daran solltest du keinen Augenblick zweifeln. Bist du dir über all das im Klaren?"

Hope erwiderte seinen Blick. Vertraute sie ihm genug? Konnte sie ihm völlig die Führung überlassen, seinen Anordnungen ohne zu fragen folgen?

„Ich komme mit." strahlte sie ihn an.

„Hast du über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht? Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Du wirst alles zurück lassen müssen, kannst dich von niemandem verabschieden. Du wirst mit einem der meistgesuchten Verbrecher der Galaxis unterwegs sein. Wir werden ständig Kopfgeldjäger auf den Fersen haben und weil du mit mir unterwegs bist werden sie dich auch nicht anders als mich behandeln. Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Bist du dir absolut sicher, daß es das ist, was du willst?" Eine verdammt lange Rede für jemanden wie Riddick aber sie mußte verstehen, worauf sie sich einließ.

Hope nickte. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht. Sie war nicht so blauäugig zu glauben, daß es ein Spaziergang im Park werden würde. Aber sie wußte einfach, daß sie mit seiner Hilfe mit allem fertig werden konnte. Und sie war realistisch genug um sich ganz gut vorstellen zu können wie ihre Zukunft aussehen würde, wenn er sie nicht mitnahm. „Es gibt ohnehin keinen Weg zurück wenn ich dich zum Schiff bringe. In Wahrheit denke ich schon darüber nach wie es wäre mit dir zu gehen seit ich von Gramps zurück bin und ich bin mir der Konsequenzen völlig bewußt."

„Du wußtest, daß es für dich keinen Weg aus dem Hangar geben würde und wolltest mir trotzdem helfen? Warum?"

Hope zuckte ihre Schultern und starrte auf den Boden. „Sie brauchen mich, ich bin ihr Starwissenschaftler und nachdem Compsyn hier die eigentlich Macht in der Hand hat komme ich womöglich noch nicht mal ins Gefängnis. Wenn sie dich erwischen bist du tot." Der Gedanke an einen toten Riddick ließ sie beinahe erneut die Beherrschung verlieren; sie hatte Mühe die Tränen zurück zu drängen, die ihr schon wieder in den Augen standen. „Sie müssen dich töten. Wegen der Statistik. Entflohene Sträflinge werden hier ausnahmslos getötet. Die Regierung möchte das Gefängnis schon lange schließen; es ist alt und nicht mehr wirklich sicher und ‚auf der Flucht erschossene' Sträflinge belasten die Statistik nicht und bewahren das Gefängnis vor der Schließung. Ich bin mir sicher, daß jeder einzelne, der bei dem Stromausfall fliehen konnte und erwischt wurde bereits tot ist."

Einige Minuten lang saßen beide völlig in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken da. Dann gab Riddick ihr einen sanften Schubs „Mach dich fertig. Nimm nur mit, was unbedingt notwenig ist; es muß in den Rucksack passen oder es bleibt da. Beil dich, wir müssen los."

Hope drehte sich um und starrte ihn an … das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Der Rucksack war viel zu klein um alles hinein zu bringen. Sie war kurz davor eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte; es war dieser ‚leg dich jetzt bloß nicht mit mir an' Ausdruck, den sie schon kannte und beschloß dann doch, lieber nicht gegen seine Anweisung zu protestieren und nickte nur.

Riddick hatte Hope genau beobachtet, er konnte sehen was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte und grinste innerlich; er hatte doch gewußt, daß sie schnell lernen würde. „Wir besorgen alles was du brauchst sobald wir in Sicherheit sein. Mach jetzt, ich besorge inzwischen etwas zu essen."

Es war so verdammt schwierig zu entscheiden, was sie mitnehmen wollte. Sie betrachtete jedes einzelne Stück von dem sich dachte, daß ihr Herz daran hängen würde, nahm es in die Hand, stellte es wieder zurück. Sie würde niemals wieder hierher zurückkommen. Sie würden ihr Appartement durchsuchen, ihre Sachen anfassen. Sie würden auf der Suche nach Beweismitteln ihr ganzes Appartement auseinander nehmen. Der Gedanke daran ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen; plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie auch das richtige tat und war kurz davor Riddick zu sagen, daß sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte als er hinter ihr auftauchte.

Er hatte ihre Stimmung gespürt und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Hör zu, ich weiß, daß es nicht leicht ist. Ich weiß, daß du Angst hast ... und die solltest du auch haben. Aber ich verspreche dir, daß ich auf dich aufpassen werde, alles wird gut." Er strich die lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und einen Augenblick lang verlor er sich in dem Gedanken wie es sein würde, den Zopf, den sie immer trug zu lösen. Er fragte sich wie es wohl wäre, mit seinen Finger durch ihre Haare zu kämmen, wie es sich anfühlen würde ... _‚Verdammt, Riddick, hör auf damit!'_

Hope hätte alles gegeben um seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten aber was auch immer es war … es ließ ihre Knie weich werden und ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Seine Zuversicht hatte sie beruhigt und sie sah sich noch einmal in ihrem Appartement um. Sie nahm ein paar Bilder und die Kette, die ihr ihre Mutter gegeben hatte, als sie Aurelius verließ. Sie hatte ihr schwören müssen gut darauf aufzupassen und sie niemals zurück zu lassen. _‚Es ist Teil deiner Herkunft.'_ hatte ihre Mutter ihr erklärt. Der Anhänger war schwer und aus einem Metall, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte, seltsame Symbole verschmolzen zu einem komplizierten Muster. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Bedeutung kennen zu müssen, daß tief in ihr drin die Antwort verborgen lag, was diese Symbole bedeuteten. Sie hängte sie um ihren Hals und ließ ihren Blick ein letztes mal über alles schweifen. Von ihren geliebten Büchern abgesehen waren die Kette und die Bilder das einzige, das wirklichen Wert für sie hatte.

Sie nahm die Kleidung aus dem Schrank, die sie mitnehmen wollte und verschwand dann im Bad. Auf der Defiant würde es nur eine Schalldusche geben und sie wollte noch ein letztes mal richtiges, heißes Wasser auf ihrer Haut fühlen. Als sie aus dem Bad kam hatte Riddick bereits alles im Rucksack verstaut.

„Fertig? Du hast nicht so viel eingepackt wie ich gedacht habe."

Hope lächelte ihn an „Ich habe alles mit, was zählt." und setzte sich, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

Riddick betrachtete ihre Schuhe eingehend und stieß dann mit seinem Stiefel dagegen. „Hast du keine Schuhe, die ein wenig brauchbarer sind als … _die_ da?"

„Natürlich; ich suche meine Garderobe immer danach aus ob sie für eine Raumschiffentführung geeignet ist" murrte sie vor sich hin, wohlweislich sehr leise. Sie holte ihre Arbeitsstiefel, schwere Armeestiefel die sie immer trug, wenn sie am Balkon mit ihren Pflanzen arbeitete, aus dem Schrank. Sie hatte sie gekauft, nachdem sie sich mit einem schweren Pflanzentopf fast die Zehen zerquetscht hätte. Die Stiefel waren schnell geschnürt und nachdem sie den Gurt ihres PADD gerichtet hatte war sie abmarschbereit.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, daß du nicht mehr mitnehmen sollst als in den Rucksack paßt." knurrte Riddick. „Rein damit oder laß das Ding hier."

„Riddick, ich muß ihn bei mir haben. Er kann uns sämtliche Türen öffnen, ich kann mich damit in jedes Computersystem hacken. Und ich kann ihn auf keinen Fall zurück lassen; er ist wichtig … meine ganzen Erfindungen und Projekte sind darauf abgespeichert."

Anstatt einer Antwort drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. „Er wird dich nur behindern, aber bitte. Du bist selbst dafür verantwortlich und fang gar nicht erst an zu jammern … ich werde ihn nicht für dich tragen."

„Arsch" flüsterte sie. Wieder seeehr leise.

„Ich hab auch das gehört. Und jetzt beeil dich."


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

Hope versperre die Türe zu ihrem Appartement obwohl sie nicht so recht wußte, warum eigentlich. Sie konnte die nostalgischen Gefühle die in ihr aufwallten nicht unterdrücken … sie würde nie mehr zurückkommen um ihre Blumen zu gießen oder mit Rhonda auf der Terrasse plaudern … sie fragte sich, wie Rhonda auf die Nachricht über ihre ‚Heldentat' reagieren würde; würde sie sie hassen oder verstehen? Sie würde Rhonda vermissen. Und Gramps. Und ihre Bücher. Ihre Arbeit.

Aber dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und verdrängte diese wehmütigen Gedanken. Sie war dabei zum Abenteuer ihres Lebens aufzubrechen, es gab absolut keinen Grund für Traurigkeit. Von Rhonda abgesehen hatte sie sich mit keinem ihrer Mitarbeiter angefreundet und Sinus war nie wirklich eine Heimat für sie gewesen, zudem machte Compsyns Firmenpolitik sie alles andere als glücklich. Außerdem würde sie ja mitten in ihrer Arbeit leben - die Defiant war alles andere als fertig. Und dann wartete da dieser unglaubliche Mann nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf sie …

Sie beeilte sich zu Riddick aufzuschließen. „Wir müssen in den Keller hinunter. Von dort gibt es einen Gang, der zum Einkaufszentrum führt und dort können wir ein Fahrzeug stehlen … aah … requirieren." Riddicks amüsiertes Grinsen ließ sie die Stirn runzeln „Was? Wir sind dabei ein Raumschiff zu stehlen, da kommt es auf ein Fahrzeug mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an, oder?"

Riddicks Grinsen wurde breiter „Manchmal bist du regelrecht unheimlich, Babe. Nur zu, geh voran." Er wußte Bescheid über die Tunnel im Keller aber es würde ihm nicht wehtun, wenn er ihr die Führung überlassen würde. Vorerst.

In der Garage des Einkaufszentrums waren jede Menge Fahrzeuge abgestellt und ein passendes war schnell gefunden. Mit dem PADD dauerte es keine 30 Sekunden, bis sie das Schloß geknackt und das Fahrzeug gestartet hatte und Hope konnte sich nicht verkneifen, Riddick einen triumphierenden, selbstzufriedenen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, oder?" Sie kramte einen Augenblick in ihrer Jackentasche herum und beförderte dann zwei Headsets zutage. „Spezialanfertigung" erklärte sie „Ich hab sie vor ein paar Wochen zusammengebaut, als mir ein wenig langweilig war. Sie sind absolut abhörsicher."

Riddick schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe nicht vor getrennt vorzugehen, wir werden sie nicht brauchen."

„Ach komm schon, Riddick, tu mir einfach den Gefallen." Sie drückte ihm das kleine Gerät in die Hand und adjustierte das zweite in ihrem Ohr.

Die Straßen waren nahezu leer und sie erreichten den Hangar ohne Probleme. Ein vor dem Hintereingang abgestelltes Fahrzeug würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen und so stellten sie es ein paar Straßen entfernt ab und gingen den letzten Kilometer zu Fuß. Hope blickte in einen Retina Scanner und tippte einen komplizierten Code in das Tastenfeld darunter ein und schon öffnete sich die Hintertüre für sie.

„Keine Wachen?" Riddick mochte es nicht, wenn etwas zu problemlos ablief; meistens war das genau der Zeitpunkt, wo alles anfing so richtig schief zu gehen.

Hope zuckte nur ihre Schultern. „Das ist völlig normal. Es ist absolut unmöglich die Türe aufzubekommen, wenn du nicht dazu berechtigt bist. Nicht einmal mit einer Bombe würde man hier reinkommen."

Das ganze Gebäude war gebaut wie eine Festung und nur ein paar Wachen patrouillierten in der Nähe der Büros durch die Gänge. Die Korridore waren nur schwach beleuchtet und völlig verwaist; die Frühschicht würde erst in etwa drei Stunden eintreffen. Der Hangar mit der Defiant befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes und die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden wurde erst groß, wenn sie ihrem Ziel viel näher waren.

Sie hatten bereits zwei weitere Checkpoints passiert und gerade den 3. erreicht, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörten. Hope warf Riddick einen schnellen Blick zu „Ich mach das schon" flüsterte sie. Riddick verschmolz mit den Schatten hinter der Konsole; er wollte sehen, wie sie unter Streß reagierte und mit dieser Situation umging; sollte sie Probleme haben konnte er jeder Zeit eingreifen.

Hope wußte nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte und so drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte schnell näher kamen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Riddick sehen, der sein Messer aus dem Gürtel nahm und Hope war völlig schweißgebadet, als der Wachmann um die Ecke bog.

Sie erkannte ihn … von allen Wachmännern mußte es ausgerechnet Fred sein. Sie hatte schon öfter Probleme mit ihm gehabt wenn sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet hatte; er hielt sich für unwiderstehlich und akzeptiere ein ‚nein' nicht als Antwort.

Hope setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er mit dem Rücken zu Riddick stand. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, Fred loszuwerden aber ihr fiel absolut nichts ein - ihr Gehirn schien völlig auf Leerlauf geschaltet zu haben; nun sie würde einfach improvisieren müssen. Fred war auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so unattraktiv aber er hatte die grusligsten, kältesten und leersten Augen die sie je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Sie schüttelte sich und warf ihm einen betont finsteren Blick zu.

Fred grinste genau so anmaßend wie auch sonst immer „Hey, Schönheit, wieder mal eine Nachtschicht? Du hast mich vermißt, gib's zu." Er trat so nahe an sie heran, daß er sie fast berührte.

Hope schluckte; der Drang sich zu übergeben war überwältigend. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, wich aber nicht zurück. „Ich habe ein Experiment laufen und muß danach sehen und ich bin mir sicher, daß du auch irgendetwas zu tun hast. Laß dich nicht aufhalten." Hopes Antwort war unhöflich und ihre Stimme eiskalt und sie hoffte, daß Fred den Wink verstehen würde aber er ignorierte ihre Antwort völlig und trat noch näher zu ihr.

„Ich hab dir immer schon gesagt daß du dringend einen Mann brauchst. Einen richtigen Mann wie mich, der dir das Bett wärmt und der dich so befriedigt, daß du nicht ständig an deine Arbeit denkst. Und du mußt gar nicht erst so tun als wärst du die Eiskönigin … ich weiß genau, daß du mich willst."

Hope konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht fühlen und wenn er auch nur noch einen Zentimeter näher kam würde er sie berühren.

Fred wollte sie gerade an sich ziehen, als Riddick wie ein Gespenst hinter im auftauchte. Fred hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Das Messer drückte gegen seine Kehle, verharrte dort einen Augenblick lang. „Sie hat schon einen Mann" flüstere Riddick ihm ins Ohr, so leise daß Hope es nicht verstehen konnte und verstärkte dann den Druck, schnitt tief in Freds Kehle, durchtrennte die Luftröhre und beendete Freds Leben bevor der sich dessen so richtig bewußt war.

Riddick hatte die Szene vor ihm mit wachsendem Zorn beobachtet. Er wollte nicht, daß dieser Abschaum sie berührte, er haßte die Art, wie er mit ihr sprach. Sie gehörte ihm und niemand faßte an, was ihm gehörte. Moment ... _'was ihm gehörte'_ ? Woher war das jetzt gekommen? Wann hatte er angefangen so von ihr zu denken?

Hope war wie gelähmt. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor eine Leiche gesehen, geschweige denn wie jemandem die Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde. Und sollte da nicht viel mehr Blut sein? Sie war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen bis Riddick sie schließlich schüttelte.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, daß es einfach sein würde? Du solltest dich besser an den Anblick gewöhnen, du wirst noch mehr Leichen zu sehen bekommen wenn du bei mir bleibst." Er war wütend und ließ es an ihr aus. Er konnte ihr nicht verzeihen, daß sie anfing sich in sein Herz zu schleichen und ihn dazu brachte von ihr als ‚seine' zu denken.

Hope wußte nicht recht, wie sie mit Riddicks dunkler Seite umgehen sollte, sie wußte nicht, ob sie das jemals können würde. „Er war ein schmieriger Kerl aber mußtest du ihn wirklich gleich umbringen?" Sie hatte damit zu tun einen neuerlichen Anfall von Übelkeit niederzukämpfen.

Riddick hob seinen Zeigefinger, seine andere Hand hielt ihr Kinn umfaßt und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Lektion 1: laß niemals jemanden lebend zurück, der dich dann unter Garantie von hinten angreift. Letzte Chance umzudrehen, Hope. Entscheide dich, und zwar schnell; hier ist der Punkt, von dem an es keine Rückkehr mehr gibt."

Hope starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und seine Wut verrauchte genau so schnell, wie sie aufgeflammt war. „Babe, bleibst du bei mir?" fragte er in einem wesentlich sanfteren Ton und ließ sie los.

Hope schüttelte ihre Benommenheit ab, tippte den Code für diesen Checkpoint ein und öffnete die Tür ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Nachdem Riddick Freds Waffe in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte schleifte er ihn hinter die Konsole, versteckte ihn so gut es ging und schloß dann zu Hope auf. „Babe, haben wir hier ein Problem, das wir zuerst klären sollten?" Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Antwort und fand darin nur grimmige Entschlossenheit; gut.

Der 3. Checkpoint war der letzte auf ihrem Weg zum Hangar und sie erreichten das Rolltor ohne weitere Probleme. Zu Hopes Überraschung war das Tor geschlossen und sie beeilte sich, ihren Code einzugeben; vermutlich war der Stromausfall dafür verantwortlich, wahrscheinlich schloß es sich automatisch in einem solchen Fall.

Es war eine ziemlich böse Überraschung als sie sah, daß das Schloß ihren Code nicht akzeptierte. Sie versuchte es zweimal aber das Resultat blieb stets das gleiche. „Shit, shit, SHIT!" fluchte sie und trat so fest sie konnte gegen das Tor. Sie war müde und aufgebracht und verängstigt und hatte einfach nicht die Geduld sich mit einem verdammten, dämlichen, codeverweigernden Tor auseinander zu setzen.

„Und da hab ich gedacht, daß dein PADD uns alle Türen öffnen würde; du hättest mir sagen können, daß deine Wunderstiefel das auch können."

Hope funkelte Riddick an; dachte er, daß es ihr half wenn er sich über sie lustig machte? Sie wollte ihrem Ärger Luft machen aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verwirrte sie … er sah nicht aus als würde er sie auf den Armnehmen wollen, eher als wollte er sie aufmuntern. Verflixt, dieser Mann sollte mit einer Gebrauchsanweisung kommen.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar verband sie ihren PADD mit der Schalttafel an der Tür, hackte sich ein und eine Minute später begann das Tor endlich sich zu heben. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch sicherstellen, daß es blockierte sobald es sich wieder geschlossen hatte und sie würden fürs erste sicher sein. „Könntest du schon mal vorgehen und den Start vorbereiten? Der Kern wird eine Weile brauchen bis er so weit ist. Ich aktiviere das Headset. In Ordnung?"

Riddick schob den Rucksack durch den schnell wachsenden Spalt und warf einen Blick zurück „Laß dir nicht zu viel Zeit sonst komme ich und hole dich."

Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden; zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung hatte sie gesehen, daß er ebenfalls das Headset aktiviert hatte … so lange sie ihn hören konnte fühlte sie sich nicht ganz so alleine.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Hope war völlig auf ihren Computer konzentriert und schreckte hoch, als sie plötzlich Riddicks Flüche, gefolgt von Scheppern und Krachen über das Headset hörte. „Riddick, was ist los? Wir brauchen das Schiff noch! Du solltest den Start vorbereiten, nicht zerlegen."

„Das Schiff ist ein verdammter Saustall! Wie kann man hier nur arbeiten? Es hat hier dringend jemanden gebraucht, der ein wenig Platz schafft."

Hope spitze die Ohren um zu hören, was Riddick noch alles aus dem Schiff warf aber er hatte damit bereits aufgehört. Den Geräuschen, die jetzt von ihrem Headset übertragen wurden konnte sie entnehmen, daß Riddick im Pilotensessel Platz genommen hatte. Sie hörte, wie er ein paar Kommandos eintippte und dann wieder damit aufhörte.

„Hope."

„Mhm?"

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

Hope dachte einen Augeblick darüber nach. „Nein, was meinst du?"

„Der Code, Hope." Riddicks Stimme klang ein wenig ungeduldig.

In Gedanken schlug sie sich an die Stirn … natürlich! „'Defiant'. Der Code ist 'Defiant'."

Nach einem langen Augenblick völliger Stille hörte sie Riddick lachen. „Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich weismachen, daß 'Defiant' der beste Code ist, den du dir ausdenken konntest. Wen wolltest du damit in die Irre führen … Winnie the Pooh?"

‚_Na wie schön, daß ich dich wieder mal amüsiere.'_ „Ach komm schon, Riddick, das ist ein Arbeitscode. Jeder, der am Schiff arbeitet muß den Code kennen und du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie dämlich manche hier sind. Wir ändern ihn unterwegs. Und woher zum Teufel kennst du Winnie the Pooh?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Sie stöpselte ihren Computer aus und trat in den Hangar. In ein paar Minuten würden sie in Sicherheit sein; sobald das Tor zu war würde ohne Gewalt anzuwenden in den nächsten 24 Stunden niemand mehr in den Hangar kommen. Sie ging zur Konsole, von wo aus die Kuppel des Hangars kontrolliert wurde. Das Rolltor war bereits fast wieder nach unten gefahren, als die Alarmsirenen anfingen zu heulen. Panik stieg in Hope auf, als gleich darauf sich nähernde Schritte von draußen zu hören waren.

„Riddick, sie sind fast hier und das Tor ist zu langsam, es wird nicht rechtzeitig zu sein!"

„Bleib bloß unten und versteck dich, ich bin schon unterwegs."

Hope duckte sich und gab verzweifelt schnell die letzten Kommandos ein, die die Kuppel öffnen würden.

„Ich sagte, du sollst UNTEN bleiben!" hörte sie Riddick über das Headset und sie versuchte, sich noch kleiner zu machen. _‚Konzentrier dich einfach auf deine Aufgabe. Riddick wird sich um alles andere kümmern. Alles, was du machen mußt ist die Kuppel zu öffnen. DAS ist dein Job.'_

Der erste Schuß, der fiel ließ sie zusammenfahren sie aber sie schaffte es, weiter zu machen. Ihre Finger flogen nur so über das Tastenfeld und dann begann die Kuppel sich zu öffnen. Sie vergewisserte sich, daß ihr PADD sicher and seinem Gurt über ihrer Schulter hing und machte sich fertig, um zum Schiff zu laufen. „Ich bin fertig, Riddick" flüsterte sie.

„Bleib unten bis ich etwas anderes sage. Wenn ich ‚los' sage … und erst dann … läufst du so schnell wie du kannst zum Schiff. Und behalt deinen Kopf unten. Verstanden?"

Hopes Herz schlug rasend schnell und ihr Mund war trocken aber zu ihrer Überraschung hielt ihre Angst sich in Grenzen. Sie wußte einfach, daß Riddick auf sie aufpassen würde. _‚Sei ehrlich Hope, du wirst schön langsam zu einem Adrenalinjunkie'_ grinste sie über sich selbst _‚Die brave, langweilige, angepaßte, mit-dir-kann-man-überhaupt-keinen-Spaß-haben Hope stellt Compsyn auf den Kopf und klaut ein Raumschiff. Wer hätte das gedacht.'_

Sie versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen; wenn Riddick das Zeichen gab mußte sie schnell sein aber im Augenblick war sie noch im Kreuzfeuer zwischen Riddick und den Wachen gefangen. Ein schneller Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte ihr, daß das Tor fast zu war … nur ein halber Meter trennte es noch vom Boden. Im letztmöglichen Augenblick rollten sich drei Wachen unter dem Tor durch und verschanzten sich hinter verschiedenen Containern.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, daß Riddick keine Schüsse mehr abgab, die einzigen Schüsse, die noch fielen kamen von den Wachen hinter ihr. _‚Riddick ist OK, Riddick ist OK'_ fing sie an wie ein Mantra vor sich herzusagen. Er durfte einfach nicht getroffen sein.

Von der regungslosen Hockerei hinter der Konsole begannen Hopes Füße sich bereits taub anzufühlen und sie versuchte gerade, wieder ein wenig Gefühl in ihre Extremitäten zu bekommen als sie plötzlich einen unterdrückten Schrei hörte und dann einen Körper, der auf dem Boden aufschlug … Riddick mußte eine der Wachen erledigt haben. Die Stille, als auch die Wachen mit der Schießerei aufhörten war beängstigend. Hope biß auf ihre Unterlippe … nicht zu wissen was los war ließ ihre Nerven blank liegen. Bis sie die Stimme eines der Wachmänner hörte …

„Miss Hope, können Sie mich hören? Wir wissen, daß Sie ihm nicht freiwillig helfen, daß er Sie dazu zwingt."

Chief Jorgeson. Er war immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen und wenn sie bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte, hatte er sie oft genug bis zum Eingang gebracht damit Fred sie nicht wieder belästigen konnte.

„Miss Hope, wir können Ihnen helfen! Sagen Sie uns einfach, wo er ist. Helfen Sie uns ihn zu schnappen und alles wird wieder gut werden. Er ist gefährlich, er wird sie umbringen, genau wie all die anderen."

Und dann wieder Stille. Und ein zweiter Körper, der zu Boden fiel.

‚_Nicht Riddick, nicht Riddick!'_

Hope konnte ihn trotz des Headsets noch nicht mal atmen hören, er war wie ein Geist. Sie riskierte einen schnellen Blick, versuchte herauszufinden was los war. Wenn er ihr doch nur sagen würde, was sie tun sollte!

„Miss Hope, wir haben ihn, Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit, Sie können herauskommen!"

‚_Nein, das ist nicht wahr, darf es nicht sein!'_

Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber Jorgesons Stimme kam aus der Richtung, in der sie Riddick vermutet hatte. Es mußte wahr sein. Riddick hätte sonst sicher schon etwas gesagt, oder? Ohne Riddick konnte sie genau so gut kapitulieren. Sie seufze und kämpfte sich langsam auf ihre eingeschlafenen Beine.

Und dann hörte sie Riddick „BLEIB UNTEN!". Aber es war schon zu spät; Jorgeson hatte sie bereits gesehen. Der Schuß, der sie traf schleuderte sie zurück. Sie brach am Fuß eines Containers zusammen und mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie auf einen weiteren Schuß, der überraschenderweise niemals kam. Stattdessen hörte sie Jorgeson einen furchtbaren Schmerzensschrei ausstoßen und sie konnte Riddick knurren hören „Heute ist dein Glückstag, denn wenn ich die Zeit dazu hätte, dann würde ich dir wirklich weh tun."

Hope öffnete ihre Augen um Riddick zu sehen, der Jorgesons toten Körper fallen ließ. Von draußen drangen Schreie in den Hangar; jemand versuchte, das Rolltor aufzuschweißen.

Riddick kniete sich neben Hope; die Blutlache, die sich unter ihrem Körper ausbreitete reichte bis an seine Stiefel.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, daß du unten bleiben sollst."


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII.**

Riddick zog sein Shirt aus, knüllte es zusammen und preßte es gegen die Schußwunde; wenn er die Blutung nicht schnell stoppte würde sie es nicht schaffen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und lief zum Schiff; sie war so ein Fliegengewicht, so zierlich in seinen Armen.

Ein schneller Blick zum Tor bestätigte seine Vermutung … der Schweißbrenner begann sich durch das Metall zu fressen, das Loch, das er schuf wurde schnell größer.

Riddick schnallte Hope im Copilotensitz fest; sie mußten zuerst weg von Sinus bevor er sich um sie kümmern konnte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie auch so lange durchhalten würde … die Wunde selbst war nicht so groß aber sie blutete einfach zu stark.

Hopes Augen waren geschlossen. Sie fühle sich irgendwie betäubt und war überrascht, daß die Schmerzen nicht schlimmer waren; möglicherweise kam das vom Schock. Sie konnte Riddick hören, der an der Steuerkonsole arbeitete; nicht mehr lange und sie würden in Sicherheit sein. Sie würden es tatsächlich schaffen!

„Hope, sie mich an." Sie mußte eingedöst sein denn Riddick stand plötzlich über sie gebeugt.

Hope seufzte; sie wußte, was jetzt kommen würde. „Es tut mir leid, Riddick, ich weiß, daß du gesagt hast, daß ich …"

Riddick schnitt ihr das Wort ab „Darüber reden wir später." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf das bereits völlig blutdurchtränkte Shirt. „Ich möchte, daß du genau hier dagegen preßt und zwar so stark wie du nur kannst. Ich muß uns erst hier wegbringen, bevor ich mir das ansehen kann. Du mußt durchhalten, bis wir von diesem Planeten weg sind. Verstehst du mich? HOPE! Mach die Augen wieder auf! Sofort!"

Hope zwang sich, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Das würde sie noch schaffen; diesmal würde sie genau das tun, was er sagte … sie mußte nur noch eine kleine Weile wach bleiben.

Riddick schnallte sich selbst an und gab den Startbefehl ein. Das Schiff löste sich vom Boden und Riddick manövrierte es aus dem Hangar. Davon abgesehen, daß es wesentlich schneller reagierte als normale Schiffe konnte er keine größeren Unterschiede in der Handhabung feststellen, aber er konnte deutlich die Kraft spüren, die in diesem neuen Antrieb stecke. Riddick konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken … Hope hatte Recht, die Defiant war tatsächlich ein großartiges Schiff. Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis sie im All waren und Riddick konnte es beinahe schmecken … Freiheit.

Riddick fütterte den Computer mit Koordinaten, die sie zu einem Platz weit weg von allen Schiffsrouten bringen würden, einem völlig leeren und einsamen Stück All und aktivierte den Autopilot; es war höchste Zeit, sich um Hope zu kümmern.

Hope starrte nach draußen. Das Weltall war einfach wunderschön und es war das erste mal, daß sie es sozusagen aus der ersten Reihe sah. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Riddick als dieser aufstand und lächelte „Es ist wunderschön da draußen."

‚_Frauen!'_ „Es ist kalt da draußen." war seine geknurrte Antwort.

„Kein großer Romantiker, was?" Der Schmerz, der plötzlich durch ihren Körper schoß ließ sie erzittern und wischte das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht.

Riddick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir müssen deine Wunde versorgen … gibt es hier irgendwo so etwas wie einen Erste Hilfe Kasten?"

Hope nickte. „Im ersten Quartier links. Aber du mußt zuerst das Ortungsgerät loswerden."

Riddick war da ganz anderer Meinung. „Du verblutest, ich mach das später."

Er wollte sie gerade hochheben als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte; das Reden fiel ihr mittlerweile schwer „Riddick, du mußt es aus der Luftschleuse werfen und dann den Kurs ändern. Man kann es nicht einfach deaktivieren. Ich weiß, wozu es fähig ist, ich hab es gebaut."

Riddick seufze; seit er Hope kannte tat er das für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu oft. „Manchmal bist du cleverer als dir gut tut, Hope. Dir läuft die Zeit davon, mit dieser Diskussion verschwenden wir Zeit, die du nicht mehr hast."

Hope rang nach Luft; die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile unerträglich „Dann verschwende keine und wirf es raus. Ich will nicht, daß sie uns jetzt noch finden, wo wir es so weit geschafft haben."

„Sturer Esel" brummte Riddick und zuckte dann seine Schultern „Wie du willst, es ist schließlich deine Beerdigung."

Als er zurück kam war Hope bewußtlos. Die Hand, die eigentlich das Shirt gegen die Wunde pressen sollte baumelte neben dem Sessel, ihr Gesicht war grau und Blut tropfte bereits bis auf den Boden. Ihr Anblick ließ Riddick fluchen; verdammt, er hätte nicht auf sie hören sollen.

Vorsichtig brachte er sie in das Quartier mit dem Erste Hilfe Kasten, der glücklicherweise äußerst gut bestückt war; Compsyn hatte an nichts gespart. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und sicher, jeder Handgriff saß; es war nicht das erste mal, daß er eine Schußwunde zu versorgen hatte aber zum ersten mal war es nicht nur ein Job, dieses mal betraf es jemanden um den er sich sorgte. Er war fast fertig, als Hope wieder zu sich kam.

„He, wieder zurück? Wie fühlst du dich?" er strich ihr ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Bestens. Hast du es rausgeworfen?" ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich hätte dich rauswerfen sollen. Du befolgst meine Anordnungen nicht." Sein Lächeln strafte seinen Ton Lügen. Er fixierte den Verband und zog eine dünne Decke über sie. „Wie geht's dir wirklich?"

„Müde. Und es tut verdamm weh. Hast du meinen Computer mitgenommen?"

„Du hast Sorgen. Aber ja, er ist da. Schlaf jetzt. Du bekommst ihn, sobald es dir wieder besser geht."

„Riddick, bitte" hielt sie ihn zurück „du mußt den Code wissen. Hör zu" und erklärte ihm, wie man die verschiedenen Ordner öffnete.

„Hope, du wirst bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, das ist nicht notwendig. Du bist das Gehirn und ich die Muskeln, belassen wir es dabei, hm?" versuchte er vergeblich die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

Ihm gefiel nicht, welche Richtung ihr Gespräch eingeschlagen hatte.

Hope versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Tu nicht so, als ob du dumm wärst, ich weiß, daß du das nicht bist." Sie schloß ihre Augen und schluckte schwer. „Kannst du bitte meine Hand halten? Nur einen Augenblick. Bitte." Ihre Hand sah so klein aus in seiner, ihre Haut so hell im Vergleich zu seiner; unbewußt hatte er begonnen, mit seinem Daumen beruhigend ihren Handrücken zu streicheln.

Ihm gefiel genau so wenig, wie röchelnd ihr Atem klang.

„Hope, du mußt kämpfen. Ich werde dich nicht einfach aufgeben lassen. Halt noch ein paar Minuten durch bis die Medikamente anfangen zu wirken. Ich weiß, daß du es schaffen kannst." Seine Stimme war eindringlich, wollte sie dazu zwingen zu kämpfen.

Aber Hope konnte ihn nicht mehr hören … ihre Hand in seiner war leblos geworden.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.**

Einen Augenblick lang verschwamm alles vor Riddicks Augen. Nicht noch einmal! Die Vene an seiner Schläfe pulsierte, sein Kiefer war angespannt, sein Atem kam in schweren Stößen. Das Gesicht einer anderen Frau schob sich vor sein inneres Auge ... Kate. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Und sie war gestorben. Seinetwegen. Er hatte sie nicht retten können. Nicht noch einmal!

Er griff nach der Ampulle mit dem Adrenalin und begann mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sie beatmete und ihr Herz massierte, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wußte nur, daß er nicht aufhören würde bis er sie wieder zurückgeholt hatte. „Komm schon Hope, du wirst mir hier nicht unter den Händen wegsterben! Untersteh dich und stirb jetzt einfach!" Er arbeitete wie besessen und dann, endlich, konnte er es fühlen, hören. Ihr Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen, sie rang nach Luft und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn das nicht das schönste war, das er jemals gehört hatte.

Einen Augenblick lang schloß er seine Augen, genoß die Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmte. Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen. Er würde sie nicht verlieren. Selbst diese ihn ständig warnende innere Stimme ignorierte er für den Augenblick.

Hope wachte nicht auf aber ihr Herzschlag blieb regelmäßig und er wußte, daß sie es schaffen würde. Er deckte sie zu und vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht ihre Wunde zu berühren streckte er sich neben ihr aus; er brauchte selbst dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Das Schiff flog mit Autopilot seinem neuen Kurs entgegen und er konnte sich eine Auszeit gönnen; er wußte, daß er wach werden würde falls es Hope wieder schlechter gehen sollte.

Für eine Weile betrachtete er sie, sah zu, wie ihr Brustkorb sich langsam aber regelmäßig hob und senkte. Sie war eine schöne Frau; obwohl sie so zerbrechlich wirkte hatte sie eine innere Stärke, die er bewunderte. Sie wurde nicht hysterisch und sie konnte mit Schmerz umgehen ... vielleicht würde es ja tatsächlich funktionieren. Obwohl sie noch einige ernsthafte Diskussionen über Vertrauen und darüber, wie man Anweisungen befolgte haben würden.

Als Riddick aufwachte hatte sich an Hopes Zustand nichts geändert. Sie war immer noch ohne Bewußtsein aber es schien, als wäre sie nicht mehr ganz so blaß wie ein paar Stunden zuvor. Er verabreichte ihr die restlichen Notfallmedikamente und begab sich dann ins Cockpit … da gab es jemanden, mit dem er sprechen mußte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Imams Gesicht am Schirm erschien. „Mr. Riddick, schön Sie zu sehen. Es gab da Gerüchte, daß Sie aus einem weiteren Gefängnis ausgebrochen sind. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Riddick hatte keine Geduld für Nettigkeiten; er setzte Imam ohne weitere Umstände ins Bild und erklärte ihm, was er von ihm wollte.

Imams Gesicht wurde sorgenschwer, während er Riddick zuhörte. „Also ist es wahr ... Sie haben diese arme Frau gekidnappt. Werden Sie sie frei lassen?"

Riddick wurde ärgerlich „Heiliger Mann, du hast anscheinend nicht zugehört. Ich habe sie NICHT gekidnappt. Sie ist freiwillig hier. Wirst du uns jetzt helfen oder nicht?"

Imams Seufzer, bevor er schließlich antwortete war abgrundtief „Natürlich werde ich Ihnen helfen. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld. Übermitteln Sie eine Liste mit den Dingen, die Sie benötigen. Werden Sie lange genug bleiben um Jack zu sehen?"

Riddick schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, dafür ist keine Zeit. Wir sind sicherer hier draußen und Hope ist wirklich nicht in der Verfassung Besuche zu machen. Wir werden New Mecca verlassen sobald alles an Board ist. Wenn Jack mich sehen will, dann mußt du sie mitbringen." Und mit einem „Wir werden in etwa 20 Stunden ankommen" unterbrach er die Verbindung.

Riddick sah nach Hope und beschloß dann, einen Rundgang durch das Schiff und sich mit allem vertraut zu machen.

Das Schiff war gebaut wie die CI201RV, die Hülle allerdings schien modifiziert worden zu sein … wahrscheinlich wegen der höheren Geschwindigkeit, die sie aushalten mußte. Die Einstiegsluke mit der Luftschleuse befand sich gleich hinter dem Cockpit, in dem Platz für zusätzliche Kontrollpulte geschaffen worden war. Von dort verlief ein Korridor nach hinten, beiderseits je drei Quartiere. Das Schott am Ende des Ganges öffnete sich zu einem weiteren Korridor, der links und rechts an einem weiterem Raum vorbeiführte … höchstwahrscheinlich der Maschinenraum … er würde auf dem Weg zurück ins Cockpit einen Blick hinein werfen. Er wandte sich nach links und erreichte den Frachtraum, der den ganzen hinteren Teil des Schiffes ausmachte. Wie es aussah, war die Luke groß genug, um auch sperrige Cargo an Board nehmen zu können; ausgezeichnet.

Riddick hatte auf seinem Rundgang durch das Schiff fünf Schotts gezählt … entweder war der Warpantrieb gefährlicher, als er angenommen hatte oder irgendjemand bei Compsyn war ein wahrer Sicherheitsfanatiker. Aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein … Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

Er hatte Recht gehabt mit dem Maschinenraum, der im Übrigen völlig anders aussah als jeder Maschinenraum, den er bislang gesehen hatte … und das waren so einige. In diesem hier thronte genau in der Mitte ein riesiger Warpkern dessen Hauptteil eine Säule auszumachen schien, in der bläuliches Licht pulsierte; eine Absperrung lief rundherum um zu verhindern, daß man zu nah heranging. Das Ganze sah mehr als beeindruckend aus. Vier Kontrollpulte waren halbkreisförmig vor dem Warpkern angeordnet und Rohre liefen zu zwei Tanks, die so weit entfernt voneinander wie es in diesem Raum überhaupt möglich war angebracht waren … Deuterium, Antideuterium … den letzteren schien ein eigenes Kraftfeld zu umgeben. Jetzt hatte er auch seine Antwort darauf, warum die Defiant mit dermaßen vielen Schotts abgesichert war.

Die meisten der Quartiere waren ebenso wie der Frachtraum vollgestopft mit allem möglichen Werkzeug, Einzelteilen, und Apparaturen in allen Stadien der Fertigstellung, im Maschinenraum hatte er eine Kiste mit eigenartigen Kristallen gefunden. Daß die Defiant ein nur halb fertiger Prototyp war war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Zum Glück waren die eingebaute Küche und die sanitären Anlagen nicht entfernt worden aber es würde trotzdem viel Arbeit sein, das Schiff bewohnbar zu machen. Imam würde sie mit den Lebensmitteln, Medikamenten und Kleidern versorgen, die sie in der ersten Zeit brauchen würden, aber das würde nicht lange reichen; sie mußten dringend Geld besorgen, damit sie das Schiff richtig ausrüsten konnten. Er dachte dabei an Lennie; er war ein alter Kumpel und konnte immer jemanden brauchen, der schnell und diskret Fracht für ihn transportierte.

Trotzdem war Riddick mehr als zufrieden mit dem Schiff; er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen darin zu leben. Es war groß genug, damit sie sich nicht ständig auf die Zehen traten aber nicht so groß, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Das einzige Quartier mit einem Bett war das, in dem Hope lag; sie würden es die nächste Zeit wohl teilen müssen. Würde es ihr etwas ausmachen? Er wußte schon jetzt, daß es ihm verdammt schwer fallen würde, auf seiner Seite des Bettes zu bleiben und da es nur eine Schalldusche gab war von dieser Seite auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten. _Verdammt, Riddick, worauf hast du dich da eingelassen?_

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Quartier hob er ihren Computer auf und da ansonsten nichts zu tun war setze er sich neben das Bett und fing an, das darauf eingetrocknete Blut zu entfernen.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

Als sie New Mecca erreichten war Hope immer noch ohne Bewußtsein. Riddick landete das Schiff auf dem kleinen, privaten Landeplatz dessen Koordinaten Imam übermittelt hatte. Er hatte gerade erst die Luke geöffnet, als er einen durchdringenden Schrei hörte und sah, wie Jack breit grinsend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zustürmte.

„Du bist zurück! Bist du gekommen um mich abzuholen? Das bist du doch, oder?" Sie holte nicht ein mal Luft zwischen den Sätzen während sie an ihm hing wie eine Klette; das Kind hatte sich kein bißchen verändert.

„Jack, benimm dich!" war Imam zu vernehmen der ein wenig länger brauchte, um Riddick zu erreichen. Jack ignorierte den Verweis völlig und stürmte ins Schiff; sie wollte ihr neues Zuhause in Augenschein nehmen.

Riddick ließ Imam den Vortritt und folgte ihm hinein. „Hast du alles bekommen?"

Imam nickte. „Ja, es ist alles in den Kisten. Und ich habe auch Geld für euch. Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?"

Riddick schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du denkst immer noch, daß ich sie gekidnappt habe, oder? Du solltest mich besser kennen, heiliger Mann. Sie ist hier drinnen."

Sie standen vor dem Quartier, in dem eine völlig überrasche Jack Hope anstarrte. Als Riddick und Imam eintraten drehte sie sich um. „Wer ist das? Wird sie mit uns kommen? Sie ist doch nicht tot, oder?"

Imam warf Riddick einen flehenden Blick zu und Riddick verstand nur zu gut, worum es Imam ging.

„Nein, Jack, sie ist nicht tot. Und du kannst nicht mitkommen. Du bist immer noch viel zu jung; zuerst mußt du die Schule beenden und erwachsen werden."

Jack nahm das nicht besonders gut auf. „Aber Riddick, du nimmst SIE mit. Und sie ist immerhin verletzt! Sie ist eine Belastung! ICH könnte dir helfen!" quengelte sie.

Riddicks Gesicht versteinerte. „Sie wurde verletzt weil sie mir geholfen hat; sie kommt mit, du nicht. Ende der Diskussion." Und zu Imam „Bringen wir die Sachen rein, ich möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er nach draußen und fing an, die Kisten im Laderaum aufzustapeln.

Imam war ihm gefolgt und half ihm. „Mr. Riddick, sie hat es nicht so gemeint; das ist die Enttäuschung, die aus ihr spricht. Aber in einem Punkt hat sie Recht … Sie sollten die Frau bei uns lassen. Ich kann sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen; ohne richtige ärztliche Versorgung stirbt sie vielleicht. Und vielleicht können wir ja alles wieder gerade biegen und sie kann nach Hause zurückkehren. Sie ist eine Wissenschaftlerin, sie ist nicht geschaffen für ein solches Leben."

Riddicks Stimme klang so beherrscht wie immer, aber Imam kannte ihn gut genug um zu merken, daß er kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren.

„'_Die Frau'_ heißt Hope und ich werde es jetzt ein letztes Mal sagen, heiliger Mann, und du paßt besser gut auf: sie ist bei mir weil sie das so wollte und ich werde sie nicht zurücklassen. Und, glaub mir, wenn sie die Entscheidung treffen müßte, dann würde sie lieber im Weltraum und frei sterben als im Gefängnis. Ganz egal, was sie offiziell sagen ich weiß, daß auch auf sie ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist."

Imam seufzte wieder; er hätte gerne mit ihr selbst gesprochen. Es war nicht so, als würde er Riddick nicht glauben, aber vielleicht konnte er sie ja überreden auf New Mecca zu bleiben. Er war einigermaßen verwirrt, als Riddick plötzlich die Kiste die er trug fallen ließ, nach drinnen eilte und ihn einfach so stehen ließ.

Hope öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Einen Augenblick lang war alles verschwommen, es war anstrengend ihre Augen dazu zu bringen zu kooperieren; sie sah sich um ... sie war augenscheinlich immer noch auf der Defiant, aber wer war das? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, daß Riddick neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt und jetzt stand da ein finster dreinblickender Teenager und starrte sie böse an. Sie war mehr als erleichtert, als sie Riddicks Schritte näher kommen hörte.

Riddick wußte in der Sekunde als sie ihre Augen aufmachte, daß Hope aufgewacht war und beeilte sich, zu ihr zu kommen. Jack stand immer noch neben ihrem Bett und starrte Hope grimmig an; Riddick schob sie unzeremoniell zur Seite, um sich neben Hope setzen zu können.

„Wurde verdammt Zeit, daß du munter wirst, Hope. Wie fühlst du dich?" knurrte er; die Erleichterung, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand konnte er allerdings nicht verbergen. Er hätte sie gerne berührt, aber nicht vor Jack und Imam, die sich nichts von der Szene vor ihnen entgehen ließen.

Hope war nicht sicher, wie sie sich fühlte. Müde. Durcheinander. Zum Glück hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ein wenig benommen. Und durstig."

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Riddicks Lippen, als er ihr einen Becher an die Lippen hielt.

„Du wirst dich bald besser fühlen, das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir. Hope, das sind Jack und Imam." Er deutete hinter sich „Alte Freunde. Sie haben uns mit dem Notwendigsten versorgt. Imam möchte, daß du hier bleibst. Er ist besorgt, daß du dir nicht im Klaren darüber bist, worauf du dich eingelassen hast. Möchtest du mit ihm reden? Ich muß für eine Stunde weg und ein paar Dinge besorgen, die ich nicht auf Imams Liste gesetzt habe."

Sie wollte nicht, daß Riddick sie mit diesen Fremden alleine ließ, aber wenn er ihnen vertraute, dann würde sie das auch tun und so nickte sie nur.

Riddick warf Imam und Jack einen warnenden Blick zu bevor er aufstand und das Schiff verließ. Wenn er nicht so dringend neue Messer gebraucht hätte, dann hätte er sie keine Sekunde alleine gelassen, aber er wußte sie sicher bei Imam und die Waffen waren eine absolute Notwendigkeit. Und sollte Imam es tatsächlich schaffen sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, dann würde er es eben akzeptieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das auch besser für sie beide, oder?

Imam nutze die Gelegenheit und setzte sich neben Hope. „Du weißt, daß er weggegangen ist um sich Waffen zu besorgen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum du bei ihm bist aber du kannst deine Meinung immer noch ändern. Du bist mehr als willkommen in meinem Haus und wir werden einen Weg finden, dir dein altes Leben zurück zu geben. Aber zuerst solltest du in ein Krankenhaus, damit deine Wunde ordentlich versorgt werden kann. Du bist Wissenschaftlerin … mit Riddick auf der Flucht … das ist kein Leben dich."

„Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein will. Woher weißt du so viel über mich?"

„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich schnell in diesem Teil des Universums. Sie suchen nach dir. Sie sagen, daß er dich gekidnappt hat. Bitte, überdenk deine Entscheidung."

Hope war gerührt von Imams Anteilnahme und Sorge über ihr Wohlbefinden. „Imam" antwortete sie sanft „Riddick hat mich weder gekidnappt, noch hat er mich darum gebeten ihm zu helfen, ich hab das freiwillig gemacht. Und er hat mir erklärt, welche Konsequenzen das für mich haben würde. Es wird mir gut gehen, du mußt dir um mich keine Sorgen machen."

„Wie lange kennst du ihn jetzt? Eine Woche? Und schon wurdest du angeschossen und bist fast gestorben."

„Imam, das was ganz alleine meine Schuld." verteidigte sie Riddick „Er hat mir gesagt, daß ich unten bleiben soll und ich hab nicht auf ihn gehört." Und nach einem Augenblick fügte sie hinzu „Glaubst du an Schicksal?"

„Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, daß **er** dein Schicksal ist, oder? Er ist ein Mann von Ehre, aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, daß es eine gute Entscheidung ist bei ihm zu bleiben. Er ist gefährlich. Das Leben, das er führt ist gefährlich."

Hope hatte genug von dieser Unterhaltung; sie war müde und dachte nicht, daß das Gespräch irgendwohin führen würde. „Es tut mir leid, Imam. Du kannst meine Meinung nicht ändern, ich bleibe. Aber danke für deine Besorgnis." Sie schloß ihre Augen und war fest eingeschlafen, als Riddick zurückkam.

Imam fing ihn in der Luftschleuse ab … seinem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck konnte Riddick entnehmen, daß er kein Glück damit gehabt hatte Hope zum Bleiben zu überreden.

„Mr. Riddick, ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ich habe alles versucht, um sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, aber ich habe es leider nicht geschafft. Sie hat es nicht eine Sekunde lang auch nur in Erwägung gezogen. Versprechen Sie mir wenigstens, daß sie gut auf sie aufpassen werden. Sie hat ein sanftes Wesen und es wird schwer für sie werden."

Riddick nickte zustimmend. „Sie hat das Herz eines Kriegers. Sie bietet sogar mir die Stirn, und das wagen nicht viele. Ich hätte sie nicht mitgenommen wenn ich nicht überzeugt davon wäre, daß sie es schaffen kann."

Imam war schon aus dem Schiff, als Riddick Jack hinter sich hörte.

„Riddick, bist du jetzt sauer auf mich? Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Sind wir immer noch Freunde?"

„Ja, Jack, sind wir. Und nein, ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Aber du mußt verstehen, daß es da draußen viel zu gefährlich für ein Kind ist. Dein Platz ist hier, bei Imam. Er wird auf dich aufpassen."

„Aber eines Tages kommst du und holst mich, oder?" sie sah ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an; wenigstens ein kleines Zugeständnis wollte sie ihm entlocken.

„Wenn es sicher genug ist."

Jack lächelte und war wieder glücklich. Ihr Held war nicht böse auf sie und eines Tages würde sie ihn überreden, sie mitzunehmen. Und vielleicht war Hope ja auch gar nicht sooo unsympathisch.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

Riddick war froh, endlich wieder richtige Messer zu haben; ohne ordentliche Waffen hatte er sich geradezu nackt gefühlt. Er hatte auch für Hope welche besorgt und konnte es kaum erwarten ihr zu zeigen, wie man damit umging; aber zuerst mußte sie wieder völlig auf die Beine kommen.

Er erlaubte ihr jeden Tag ein paar Stunden aufzustehen, aber sie wurde schnell müde und so sehr sie am Anfang auch gegen seine Bevormundung protestiert hatte sah sie schließlich doch ein, daß er Recht hatte. Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte sie also sitzend im Bett mit ihrem Computer auf den Knien und raufte sich die Haare über den Blaupausen für die Tarnvorrichtung, oder was auch immer sie gerade im Sinn hatte.

Riddick hatte in der Zwischenzeit eines der Quartiere ausgeräumt und damit begonnen, es als Trainingsraum einzurichten; das Schiff war schließlich groß genug und sie konnten es sich leisten einen ganzen Raum nur dafür zu nutzen.

So schnell wie Hope sich von der Risianischen Grippe erholte hatte, so schnell kam sie auch jetzt wieder zu Kräften und sie begann hibbelig zu werden; sie langweilte sich und bettelte Riddick so lange wegen des Trainings an, bis er schließlich nachgab. Sie begannen mit einfachen Bewegungsabläufen, die allerdings schnell zu einem ernsthaften Workout ausarteten. Hope mußte bei Null anfangen, aber sie war begierig darauf alles zu lernen und sie entwickelte einen solchen Ergeiz, daß Riddick sie mehr als einmal sogar bremsen mußte.

Riddick war äußerst zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, den sie im Umgang mit den Messern machte, aber was Selbstverteidigung anbelangte wußte er nicht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Sie bemühte wirklich sehr alles zu lernen und manchmal war es geradezu schwierig, sie in einen festen Griff zu bekommen aber sie schlug nicht richtig zurück. Er mußte sie um jeden Preis dazu bringen zuzuschlagen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, die völlig von ihm abhängig war. _Nie wieder._

Seine Gedanken wanderten Lichtjahre zurück … Kate. Er hatte damals den Fehler gemacht ihr nicht beizubringen wie man kämpft. Kate hatte sich so vehement dagegen gewehrt ... _‚Du bist alles was ich brauche, um in Sicherheit zu sein.'_ Er war jung gewesen damals, eingebildet … es hatte seinem Ego geschmeichelt; er hatte selbst noch so einiges zu lernen gehabt und hatte schließlich nachgegeben. Er würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen. Er würde nicht riskieren sie durch seine eigene Nachlässigkeit zu verlieren; er war niemand, der einen Fehler zweimal machte. Es konnte für sie beide tödlich sein wenn Hope nicht fähig war sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Er grübelte über eine Lösung des Problems nach bis ihm schließlich aufging, warum sie nicht zuschlug … Imam hatte es so präzise formuliert: _‚sanftes Wesen'_. Sie schlug nicht zurück, weil sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Riddick mußte grinsen; nicht einmal zwei von ihrer Sorte wären genug um ihm auch nur ein bißchen weh tun zu können und doch sorgte sich sie genau deswegen. Aber nachdem er sie mittlerweile ziemlich gut kannte wußte er auch ganz genau was nötig war, um sie in einen Kampf mit ihm zu tricksen.

Es begann als völlig normales Workout, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit fing er an mehr und mehr Druck auf sie auszuüben, sie mehr und mehr anzutreiben und sie war schweißgebadet, bevor die erste Hälfte ihrer Trainingszeit vorüber war. Und er fing an herumzusticheln. Nur ein bißchen, um sie nicht argwöhnisch zu machen ... eine abfällige Bemerkung über ihre Kondition hier, eine spöttische über eine Bewegung, die in Wahrheit gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war dort … er konnte sehen wie sie schön langsam immer ärgerlicher wurde und es kostete ihn Mühe das böse Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das ihm ins Gesicht kriechen wollte. Nachdem er sie noch eine halbe Stunde herumgeschubst hatte beförderte er sie mit einem wohldosierten Tritt an die Wand, wo sie völlig außer Atem am Boden liegen blieb.

„Hope … hab ich etwa einen Fehler gemacht, als ich dich mitgenommen habe? Du kämpfst wie ein kleines Mädchen." Seine Stimme war sarkastisch und kalt, sein Gesicht voller Verachtung.

Hope starrte ihn nur mit zusammengepreßten Lippen an. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung gönnen ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Verhalten sie verletzte.

Anscheinend hatte er ihre Selbstkontrolle doch ein wenig unterschätzt, er mußte wohl schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schüttelte er geringschätzig den Kopf. „Laß uns eine Pause machen, ich will ja nicht, daß du mir völlig zusammenbrichst." Oh ja, schön langsam hatte er sie dort, wo er sie haben wollte … sie begann richtig zornig zu werden.

Hope hatte keine Ahnung, was in Riddick gefahren war. Sie versuchte wirklich hart all das zu lernen, was er ihr zeigte und sie hatte sich nicht ein einziges mal über die Schnitte, die unzähligen blauen Flecken, die Prellungen und die Muskelkrämpfe beschwert; sie verdiente so eine Behandlung einfach nicht! Sie holte sich eine Flasche Wasser und ging zurück zum Trainingsraum. Innerlich verfluchte sie Riddick und war so völlig in Gedanken versunken, daß sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtete und bevor sie noch wußte, wie ihr geschah fand sie sich auf dem Rücken liegend am Boden wieder.

Riddick hatte die Wasserflasche aufgefangen, bevor sie am Boden aufschlug und lehnte völlig entspannt und mit einem hämisch Grinsen im Gesicht an der Wand. Er trank genüßlich einen Schluck und reichte ihr dann mit herablassender Miene die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Hope ignorierte seine ausgestreckte Hand völlig und stand ohne seine Hilfe auf. „Bist du irre?" schrie sie ihn an „Wozu war das jetzt gut?"

Riddick war die Ruhe selbst und trank noch einen Schluck bevor er antwortete. „Hör auf zu heulen, _Babe_. Du hast gerade eine wichtige Lektion gelernt."

Oh, wie sehr sie seine blasierte Art haßte!

„Du solltest mehr auf deine Umgebung achten, _Babe_. Lektion 2: du darfst niemals einen Raum betreten ohne dich vorher umzusehen. Du hast dir ein gefährliches Leben ausgesucht und wenn du nicht wenigstens versuchst die Regeln zu lernen wirst du nicht lange genug leben, um dein geliebtes kleines Raumschiff fertig zu basteln."

Hope konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. „Du bist so ein Arsch!"

Riddick grinste nur. „Und was willst du dagegen unternehmen?" provozierte er sie noch mehr.

Hope ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und kniff ihre Augen zusammen; genug war genug. Sie ging auf ihn los, zorniger als sie es in ihrem Leben jemals gewesen war.

„Scheißkerl!" … Hieb

„Macho!" … Schlag

„Vollidiot!" … Stoß

„Sklaventreiber!" … Tritt

„Kaltherziger" … rechter Haken … „Drecksack!"

„Blödes" … linker Haken … „Arschloch!"

Riddick war äußerst zufrieden mit sich … er wußte genau, welche Knöpfe er bei ihr drücken mußte. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken … die Frau konnte doch glatt fluchen und zornig genug war sie tatsächlich richtig gut. Kein Vergleich zu ihm … das würde sie nie sein … aber sie würde den meisten Männern die er kannte einen erbitterten Kampf liefern und höchstwahrscheinlich auch gewinnen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er ließ sie eine Weile Dampf ablassen, packte dann ihre Arme, verschränkte sie hinter ihrem Rücken und hielt sie fest. „Genug für heute."

Hope sah sein breites Grinsen und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien … nur einen Schlag noch um dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen! Sie hörte auf gegen ihn anzukämpfen, als seine Miene sich glättete … irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Hope, hör auf, es war Trick. Ich wollte dich nur dazu bringen endlich ernsthaft zuzuschlagen. Es ist nicht genug, wenn du die Griffe kennst und weißt, wie du dich bewegen mußt, du mußt umsetzen was du gelernt hast. Wenn jemand hinter dir her ist hilft es dir nicht weiter, wenn du etwas nur theoretisch beherrscht."

Er hielt sie immer noch eng an sich gedrückt und als Hopes Ärger endlich verraucht war wurde er von völlig anderen Gefühlen ersetzt: Sie mochte es so nah bei ihm zu sein. Seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen, völlig eingehüllt in seine Stärke zu sein. Abgesehen von ihrem Workout hatte er sie nicht berührt, seit sie Sinus verlassen hatten und sie hatte das vermißt. Sie hatte es gemocht so eng an ihn gekuschelt zu schlafen, aber jetzt hielt er Abstand. Manchmal, wenn sie ihr gemeinsames Workout beendet hatten und sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er sich auf sein eigenes konzentrierte fiel es ihr geradezu schwer nicht zu ihm zu gehen, diesen fantastischen Köper zu berühren, ihn zu erforschen, ihre Fingerspitzen über seine gebräunte Haut gleiten zu lassen; bei dem Gedanken daran begann ihr ziemlich warm zu werden. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüßte würde sie doch glatt glauben, daß sie anfing mehr für ihn zu empfingen, als ihr gut tat.

Einen langen Augenblick standen die beiden einfach nur so da und genossen die Nähe des anderen, die Zeit um sie herum schien für eine Weile völlig still zu stehen.

Bevor seine Hand jedoch weiter nach unten zu ihrem Hintern wandern konnte ließ er sie los. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen für etwas, dessen Ausgang er nicht kannte. Er war sich zwar sicher, daß sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte aber er war nicht sicher, wie weit sie willens war zu gehen. Und nicht sicher, ob er es annehmen konnte. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet erwischt und er war einfach nicht bereit für Gefühle dieser Art.

Er gab es nicht einmal vor sich selbst zu, aber er genoß es, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ihr Lächeln wärmte sein Herz, sie war Licht wo er Dunkelheit war. Er mochte ihr Temperament wenn er sie aufzog, sie brachte ihn zum Lachen mit ihren Geschichten über ihre Kindheit, ihre Jahre an der Akademie und ihren Beschreibungen von verrückten Wissenschaftlern. Sie akzeptierte seine Verschlossenheit und seine einsilbigen Antworten. Sie quälte ihn nicht mit dummen Fragen und manchmal ertappte er sich sogar dabei, wie er begann sich ein wenig zu öffnen. Und sie beschwerte sich auch nicht über das ständige Halbdunkel, das wegen seiner Augen im ganzen Schiff herrschte, so lange sie nur genügend Licht im Maschinenraum hatte. Wenn sie über ihren technischen Spielereien die Zeit vergaß und für Stunden im Maschinenraum verschwunden war vermißte er sie manchmal richtiggehend.

Zugegebenermaßen funktionierte ihr Schlafarrangement nur, solange er erst dann ins Bett ging wenn Hope tief und fest schlief und er aufstand, bevor sie ihre Augen aufmachte.

Ihr gemeinsames Workout machte die Sache auch nicht besser ...es wurde immer schwieriger sich zurückzuhalten. Während er ihr Kampftechniken erklärte wurde der Gedanke daran, ihr etwas völlig anderes zu zeigen mit jedem Tag stärker. Manchmal, wenn er hinter ihr stand und ihre Haltung korrigierte und er dabei ihren Duft in sich aufnahm wurde der Drang sie zu kosten, seine Zunge von ihrem Nacken zu ihrer Schulter und über ihren ganzen Körper wandern zu lassen fast überwältigend. Sie roch so verdammt gut und er wußte, daß sie noch viel besser schmecken würde.

Seine Hände schienen so nah bei ihr ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln ... er hatte sich mehr als einmal dabei ertappt, wie seine Fingerspitzen über das kleine Stück nackte Haut tanzten, das zwischen dem Bund ihrer Shorts und ihrem Shirt zu sehen war. Und verdammt noch mal was dachte sie sich dabei, wenn sie sich dann an ihn lehnte, ihn diesen wundervollen Körper spüren ließ? Sie sollte sich zum Teufel noch mal auf ihr Workout konzentrieren, das tat er ja schließlich auch! Manchmal sehnte er sich wirklich nach einer kalten, einer sehr kalten Dusche.

Wenn ihm die Situation nicht völlig aus der Hand gleiten sollte mußten sie eher früher als später landen und ein zweites Quartier ausstatten. Aber dazu würden sie erst Lennie einen Besuch abstatten müssen.


End file.
